Incident Report 2475423645
by Mig35s
Summary: Incident Report 2475-4236.45 Subject: Project Osik Status: ALL subects missing UNDER INVESTIGATION *First time making a story PLEASE TAKE IT EASY*
1. The Beginning

This is for the record. My name is Kal Vau and I am a Major in the Office of Special Operations. I have volunteered to lead a project. The project is to make genetically enhanced Guardsman and make them into Commando Troopers. The powers at be though do not believe in my project. They think that the Space Marines have that covered, but they are TO good for the job. My project is to make a cost effective commando army that doesn't listen to the rules . . . but breaks them. This project could save the Imperium.

All I have at my disposal are three prisoners that Command has just sent me. They believe they this is sufficient to prove my project's effectiveness. They may be right.

* * *

(Kal walled down the hallway to the holding cell. There are no guards at the door.) _Either they fear what is in that room or they think it is not a threat. Well let's see these prisoners are a threat or a disappointment._ (He opens the door and is greeted with three women in cuffs and detonation collars sitting in the middle of the holding sell. They are in Penal Legion uniforms and have blinders on. One has pointy ears and is obviously an Eldar , one has tattoos on her and one is sitting completely still as if awaiting execution.)

_What the fuck? Why would the send me women?_ (Kal glances around the barren room and finds a transfer log. It says "Have a fun time! - Shara") _Well the Boss has a sense of humor after all._ "All right wake up ladies! It's time for some introductions!" (He takes off their blinders one at a time and makes sure that they don't bite at him. They still are not talking or moving much.)

"What are you drugged or something speak!" _Great they sent me broken husks to work with_. Then the Eldar looks up and says, "Well what do you want us to say? That is nice to see you?" _At least she has some backbone_. "No. I expect you to be yelling and swearing at me. Not just sitting there." She just looks and says, "What do you want with us? A harem or something?"

_Oh dear, this is going poorly_. "Actually I am here to give you an offer. But I thought I would get all human prisoners. I am here to tell you that from here on you are part of Project Osik and that you are the beta testers of the project. You will get genetic enhancements and commando training. You know assassinations, sabotage, VIP rescue that sort of thing. If you complete the process then you will be given a choice work for me and be paid well or fight me and if you win than you can leave."

Then the regular human speaks up and says, "But why take us?" Ah a good question. "That is because me superiors think this is a joke."_ Now we are getting progress_. "But where are my manners? My name is Major Kal Vau and you are?"

The Eldar looked up and said, "I was Farseer Koran 'Madin, but now I am nobody. You Mon-keigh took that from me." _Koran I have not heard of her before she must not have been a big Farseer_. (Kal walks around her looking her over. She is normal in most respects for and Eldar. She has red hair that hasn't been shaved and it is in a ponytail. She apparently didn't go through the normal processing for captured Xenos. She has only one small bruise on her right temple and her eyes are unsettling. They are that shade of icy-blue that mades her look soulless and empty. She is fit and looks like she has not been starved and has a normal bust. Overall she is in good condition.)

"Well you look like a new capture and are already well trained, but you lack discipline. That was probably why you were caught and it shows in your willingness to tell me your name." (Koran just glares at Kal.) He looks to who he assumes was a Guardswoman and asks, " and you?"

She sighs and says, "I am Lieutenant Miranda Sobeck 256th Elysian Stormtroopers Serial Number 2567-8263-8263-6251 and I have nothing more to tell you . . . Sir." _I wonder what she did to get kicked out from the Stormtroopers. She is to beautiful to be in the Guard of her own will so something went wrong in her past_. (She has blonde hair and it is braided in two strands that went down to her shoulders. This is sense able for a woman that has long hair because it is easy to put in a helmet. She has red eyes and looks like she is on the brink of tears. It is hard to tell but it seems that she has a bigger bust than Koran.) _She shouldn't be here._

"Why are you in the Guard? You could have had any job you wanted with those looks." She just mumbles, "I . . . I have to . . . for the good of my house." _Ah, she has shamed her house and was forced to join or face the music_. "What did you do to get kicked out of your house?" She is taken aback by this and stammers, "I didn't . . . nothing, I have nothing to tell you." (She looks away shamefully and cries a little, but she gets a hold of herself and stops.)

(Kal looks to the only prisoner left and she looks like she is meditating. He moves to wake her but thinks of a better plan. He pulls out his Hell-Pistol and shots at her. The shot gets to her forehead and disappears.) _So she is a strong Psyker and she is practicing._ She opens her eyes and says, "Dostya . . . First Born . . . you not as stupid at the others. No love, no knowledge, no feelings given to me only fighting. First Born not welcome me so I go find people who did. I was cultist not taught to talk but fight. Then they left me to." (She looks like she has lost hope and her body shows it. Her hair is matted and in a loose ponytail that seems to be there only to keep it out of the way. She looks fit but thinner than the others. She has a shaaneshi tattoo on her right cheek and her eyes are like that of a gene-stealer cultist. They were purple but only on the outer edge of her iris the rest was green.)

_So she was taught to fight and was going into the Vostroyan First Born, but she was treated as a thing and so she went to chaos. She is a Slaanesh cult to find the love she was craving and then they gave her up to the Authorities. Well it's not going to be easy to get her trust_. "You can trust me I will make you useful again and you will be accepted." Dostya just looked at Kal and says, "Maybe not so smart. You sound like them."

_Well now that I have relieved some tension I might as well end this_. ( Kal pulls out a remote and the women all tense up. He pushes the big red button and they all flinch. *Click* All the cuffs release and the women fall over. They look around and then stand up. Koran makes a move for the door and instead of stopping her Kal moves aside. She reaches the door and stops.) She quickly says, "Why did you let me pass?"

Kal smiles and says, "Because we both know that you want to try the enhancement. It might make you a better Farseer or it might not, but you will never know if you leave." (Koran lets go of the door handle and then sighs. Dostya and Miranda don't move and wait for Koran to get back over to them and look at Kal. He is just standing there with a smile on his face and then opens the door for the women. He lets them leave the room and then guides them to the first stage of their transformation.)


	2. Let's Have A Chat

TO: SECURITY AND MEDICAL STAFF

FROM: OVERSEER

SUBJECT: NO FUCK UPS!

Ok I don't want any mistakes like I the alpha testers. I want guards on the doors as soon as the subjects are in and if anything goes wrong then you are cleared to execute them. Techs I want you to make sure the doses are correct this time. Alpha 5 was a onetime think no more liquefying the subjects, ok?

P.S. The subjects may pass out from Step 1 so take them to medical as soon as the procedure is over.

* * *

(Miranda walks down the hall with Kal in the front and Koran and Dostya in the back giving each other suspicious looks.) _Man we have been walking for a while. I still don't trust Kal, but he seems to not be crazy, at least not yet. I wonder where he is taking us._ "Hey where are we going?" Kal looks back and says, "I was wondering when you would ask that. We were in the Detention Wing for this prison. Our destination is the Psyche Wing. That is where my staff and equipment are. That is where Step One through Four are." _What the fuck is Step One? What am I walking in to?_

Koran finally speaks up and says, "Why should I let you do anything to me. I could just kill you now." (Kal just looks at her and shakes his head and taps his remote. Koran twitches a little and stops with a yelp.) Kal looks sad and explains, "That would have worked when we first meet, but now that I have activated the det collars fully. The next time you try to use a psychic attack or anything like that you will be shocked." _Well I have nothing to worry about._

"Yeah that's cool and all, but just what is going to happen to us?" (Kal continues walking and looks a little mad.) He sternly says, "We will be getting injections that are tailored to each of us personally. They will make you stronger, recover faster, have more stamina, and have a better immune system. For our Psyker friends we have an extra chemical that enhances their abilities." _Well I asked and he told me. Wait why did he say we?_ Dostya beats her to the punch and says, "You said WE. You have not had the . . . stuff yet?" _My thought exactly_.

(Kal stops in front of some double doors and turns to talk.) He looks like he is conflicted. He says, "I have never taken the procedure because I knew it would most likely kill me. I make other do it instead, but no more if I ask you to do something then I do it as well." _Well I wasn't expecting that. He must have some sort of honor left to make him do this_. Kal looks at me and says, "You all will be taken to your own rooms for the procedure. From what I have seen I want you, Miranda, to be my second in command." _What? Why me?_

"Hey why am I your second in command? Is it because I came from the Guard? I mean why me?" (Kal just looked at Miranda for a second and then shrugged.) He says plainly, "I just have a good feeling that you can lead. You were the first to ask questions and on the way here I read all of your dossiers. You stood out as the only one that has a moral standing here. I know what you did and he was wrong to order that."

_No. No how did he read it on the way here? He had no papers. He is lying._ Koran looked confused and said, "Why can't I be second? What makes her better than us?" Kal sighs and says, "Well you were capture to see if the Guard could. Dostya was found out in a courtyard of a noble's house and she was not lucid at the time. The only reason Miranda is here is because she didn't let a Colonel fire-bomb a Hab Shelter and embarrassed him in front of his men. She was lucky that she wasn't executed on the spot, but someone high up got her out of there." _Shit he does know._

Dostya looks at Kal and says, "How did you get that information? Do you know who I really am?" (She gives him the death stare and Kal just stands there.) _Where did her little speech problem go?_ Kal crosses his arms and says, "What? That you are the secret first born of the Vostroyan Governor and that he was embarrassed to have his first born being a daughter so he adopted a son to replace you?" _Damn how does he know all this? He didn't know before he met us or he would have just led us here and not asked us questions._

"How do you know all of this? Where did you get this information from? I can't believe that you knew all this before and didn't show it." _He has to have known about us before this to have these details and I bet he got me here._ Kal just shakes his head and laughs out, "You really have no idea do you? You think the Inquisition is the one that collects all the reconnaissance for the Imperium? That is us the back room information dealers, the shadows, the AIs and the cameras. They all belong to us and we know what most people are going to do before they do." _So they ARE always watching us. It's not just a fairytale to scare kids into following the rules. There are boogiemen out there and now I have to work for them._

"I don't care anymore I just want to get this over with and see what is makes me into." Koran and Dostya both say, "So do I," at the same time. Kal opens the door and says, "Then it is all forgotten. From now on I will only judge you by your actions from this point on." (They all walk through the door and into a hallway that has technicians waiting for them. They take each one of them to their own room. Miranda walks into her room and sees there is only four things in there. There is a table in the shape of a human, a computer station, a two way mirror and a large amount of machinery hanging from the ceiling.) _I really do think that this might just hurt a little._

The tech says, "Ok lady just take off your boots and uniform. You can keep on your underwear. Then lie on the table." _Well he doesn't seem to care about me taking of my clothes_. (Miranda strips down to her underwear and gets on the table.) _At least the others are going through this as well._ (Clamps suddenly appear over and tight down on her wrists, upper arms, neck, upper body, waist, thighs and ankles.) _What the fuck?_

The tech yells, "Calm down it is to keep you from ripping the needles out of your body." (The page contraption on the ceiling starts to move and five arms come down. They have tubing all over them and are filled with different color fluids. They also have very sharp and threatening needles on them.) _Oh yeah, this is definitely going to hurt._ The tech looks over and comments, "The worst part really is not when the needles go in." _Oh great then what is it?_ (The needles move in closer and line up with her veins. Then they leap forward and go in so quickly that Miranda couldn't have even have tried to move.) _What? That didn't hurt at AH-everything is on fire!_ (The machine then starts to pump the chemicals into her.) Uh! This is too much! (Miranda then relaxes on the table because she has passed out.)


	3. Getting Adjusted

**Ok people I have two orders of business. **

**1 Dear God. You people need to get your minds out of the gutter. No, I never wanted to have it to be anthing like that.**

**2 I have discovered a warhammer RP that just started and needs people to join. The forum is Space Hulk: A Warhammer 40k Role play.**

**Now back to you regularly scheduled Fan Fic.**

* * *

TO: OVERSEER

FROM: ORDINANCE SHIPMENT 1273-42

SUBJECT: WAITING FOR PICK-UP

! This is an automated message! Your consignment is waiting for you 250m northwest from normal dock area. Your dock facilities were not found so your weapon consignment was left at the nearest flat ground. !Notice: any damage found on merchandise after delivery IS recipient's fault for not picking up on time!

* * *

(Koran is lying on a medical table and has on a black jumpsuit.) _Uh. Oh, that was a really bad dream. Wait, why does everything hurt? _(Koran opens her eyes and looks around. She sits up and notices her clothes and that she is hooked up to an IV. There are more tables around and one staff member.) _Happy days, it wasn't a dream_. "Hey! You! How long have I been out?" The man looks at her in fear and says, "Um . . . well you and the other also got Step Two done to you so . . . three and a half weeks." _What!?_"What else have you done to me Mon-keigh!"

(He just putts up his arms like he expects to get hit. Then the doors at the end of the room open. Kal walks in with some guards.) He looks over at the staff member and says, "She's not going to kill you. She is just asking questions. Now leave and help the others rebuild." _What is he talking about? Did we get attacked?_ (Koran takes the IV out of her arm and walks over to Kal. The guards accompanying him raise their weapons.) _What's their problem?_"Hey! What did you do to me?!"

(Kal waves the guards to lower their weapons. He then motions for Koran to sit on a table. She takes a seat and he sits across from her.) He just sits for a second and then says, "Step Two is where we infuse your bones with a growing metal/ceramic like bio-organism that we have discovered. It is like putting Tyranid chitin armor on your bones. You can, for the most part, survive any wound now. You see the thing is after the first procedure we were kept knocked out for two days. This let us heal enough for the second step and you really don't want to be awake for that. That part was with much bigger needles going into your bones." _Well that explains the pain everywhere_. "Ok, but why is your staff jumpy around me now?"

Kal sighs and says, "Well how do I put this nicely? YOU BLEW UP A THIRD OF THE PSYCH WING!" **_How?_**"I don't know if you were paying attention but I have been asleep for the whole time. How did I do that?" He just shrugs and says, "We don't know anything except that you briefly came to and wrecked the other bigger med bay for this wing. Luckily you only killed two dock workers and destroyed our docks for this area. We're lucky that most of the explosion when out because you unleashed a force that was three times your max before the enhancements."

_What? Three times? I don't feel that much more powerful_. (Koran stands up and just barely uses her power to lift the table Kal is sitting on. He seems surprised at first but then just smiles and claps.) "I feel like I should only be able to blow some papers around but even with this little force I can lift you and the table!" _This is amazing! I could kill all of them but . . . he gave me this. I should at least stay for the rest of these steps. I mean I am already half way there_.

Kal stops clamping and says, "Hey it's fun floating and all but can you put me down now?" _Oh, right._(Koran slowly puts down the table and Kal jumps off.) "Well how much did Dostya improve? I mean she has to have gotten stronger too." Kal walks to the door and says, "That will be all men go back to doing something useful." (The guards leave but do not look at placated from what they have witnessed.) Kal turns and says, "I think it is better if I show you, but Dostya is maybe half your power now. Though now she has something even you don't."

(Kal walks out the door and Koran follows. The damage from the blast is even evident here. Then they round a corner and are met with half a hall, but they continue.) _Wow. Hearing about it and seeing it are two totally different things_. "Um, what did you mean by 'even you don't'?" Kal just points and says, "She can improve the awareness of a group." (The place looked a lot more finished than it should have: the ground was leveled, the foundation was poured, walls were almost repaired and new ones were being made. Then there was the glow. From the middle of the construction there came a faint purple glow.) _That doesn't look good_. "Hey what is that glow down there?" Kal continues and smugly says, "Dostya."

_What? Is it even possible that the light is her?_ (Koran looks and sees that Kal has walked off and runs over to catch up. The people around her don't even acknowledge her hitting them with the usual remarks of "Watch it!" and "Look where you are going!" She stops and looks at them only to see that their stares are blank and unfocused.) _Ok, that is definitely the weirdest thing I have seen, well today at least_. "Hey wait up! And what is with the zombies?" Kal looks at the workers and says, "Ah, they do resemble them, but that is Dostya's power. She can control or just enhance people's brain activity to make them more aware. This is new though, she has never just overridden so many before." _Wait how long have they been up that I have missed? I don't know if I can trust him. If Dostya can take over people then she could have gotten him to._"Where is the other human, The Guardswoman? And how can I trust you if Dostya can control minds?"

Miranda's voice sounds over the intercom, "I am in the operations room waiting for you, and she can't affect us for some reason. She also can't affect some of the more stubborn men." _Well I guess you have to have a weak will to be affected. Good thing there are so many here with that flaw_. "Kal when did you wake up and how far behind am I?" (He walks up to a door with 'Ops Room' on it and opens the door.) he quickly says, "I woke up only four hours before you, Dostya woke up and hour before that, and Miranda woke up a day before her." _Wow she must be very resilient_.

"Ok and did anything weird happen to you two?" Miranda appears besides Koran and slyly says, "I got a little stealthier." _Ahh! Was she waiting to scare me like that?_ "Ha ha, very funny. Then what happened to you Kal?" He just sits there for a second and then sighs, "Nothing of note happened to me." (Then the console beeped and read 'Got your ping. I released everyone and I am coming to you.' Then another message appeared:

* * *

TO:OVERSEER  
FROM:HIGH COM/OSO COM  
SUBJECT:LEVEL ZERO DIRECTIVE

You and your pitiful team of scum are hereby ordered to head to the aid of a Lord General on Rabul IV, Hive Garuda. He and his command squad are safe for the time being and are trapped in their bunker by a ZOMBIE VIRUS OUTBREAK. You will leave on Cruiser Midnight Prowler. You get only you and your three pitiful 'test subjects' along with one Valkyrie from the hanger, a squad of Stormtroopers, one pilot and one support Vulture Gunship. As requested your Beskar armor prototypes have been sent to you and are on the Prowler. You can bring any weapons you can carry aboard. The cruiser will be in orbit one hour local time after this message is received.

_We believe in one Lord, the Emperor, the Almighty, ruler of heaven and earth, of all that is, seen and unseen. We believe in one Lord, Emperor of Mankind, the only Lord of creation, eternally begotten of Humanity, Human from Human, Light from Light, true Lord from true Lord, begotten, not made, of one Being with Humanity; through him all things were made. For us and for our salvation he came down from heaven, was incarnate of the Holy Spirit and came among us. For our sake he has faced down Chaos; he withstood death and was enthroned. To this day he lives on in accordance with the Scriptures; he resides upon Mother Terra and is seated upon the throne of Humanity. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Emperor, the giver of life, who proceeds from Humanity and the from Terra, who with Humanity and upon Terra is worshipped and glorified, who has spoken through the prophets. We believe in one holy true and divinely guided Ecclesiarchy. We acknowledge one path for the defense against Chaos. We look for the justice for our dead, and the life of the worlds to come. ++ Ayhmen ++_

Don't fuck this up,  
OSO COM

* * *

(After they read the message Dostya comes in and is beaming.) After seeing everyone's faces she stops smiling and asks, "Ok what happened to make you all look like that. Oh, princess is awake and moving! I've been cleaning up your mess but it's ok. I like my new job_." I wouldn't mind if she gets bit on this mission._ Kal stands up and yells, "Stow it ladies! It's time for us to catch a ship!"


	4. And Their Off

INTERNAL SYSTEM MESSAGE ERROR  
TYPE 2635183.625a - NO COPY FOUND IN ARCHIVE – UPON EXIT LOCAL COPY WILL BE ERASED

To: Bes'uliik Captain

From: Overseer

Subject: You owe me.

You are down one favor to me. Now I need one of your squads on the cruiser Midnight Prowler to 'volunteer' for deployment with me. Don't worry, it's only zombies we're facing, no big deal. If you accept I will be down a favor to you.

* * *

(Kal walks the decks of the Midnight Prowler. The rest of his team is trying to get used to life on the ship. He walks into the aft armory to check on his shipment of armor.) _By the Emperor, is that a Warhound Titan in there? I wonder who is going to get that dropped on them._ (He walks over to the restricted access area and just strolls by the guard.) _I guess they aren't expecting any trouble. The guard didn't even give me a glance to check if I was allowed in here. Sloppy._

(Kal walks over to the Beskar armor and places his hand on the pauldrons, which are of decent size.) _Well the only way to see if it works is to put it on._ (He then goes to the armor swap locker room set up next to the area. He then dawns the armor and checks its systems.) _Ok, and the helmet is on so systems check: filter, HUD, suit vacuum integrity, charge status, ammo counter and squad bio-scans. It's green across the board, good. Now it is time to put it through its paces._

(Kal walks over to the live-fire course and takes nothing but his Hotshot-lasgun. It's a killing house style course which reconfigures every time the simulation is run. He runs the course once and checks the improvement of his score.) _Good. The suit is compensating for breathing and movement. Might as well go again for good measure._ (He runs it again and beats the record by 26 seconds and 250 points.) _Well that hardly seems fair. I mean I haven't even really tried yet_.

_Time to get the rest of them kitted out_. (Kal sends the coordinates of where he is to everyone. He also tells them he has a present for them.) _Wait… that that massage could be interoperated in a completely different manner than I intended. Oh well, I sent it._ (Kal checks his combat performance efficiency while waiting for them to arrive.)

(Soon, all three women walk in together to see him. He points to the armor swap area and meets them over by it.)_ Ok, let's see, double blink on the visor icon and now the visor is transparent_. "You are all getting a set of armor like this. It is modified carapace armor that is stealthier and has some shielding, as well as slightly increasing strength. Nothing like a Space Marine's, but at least it's there." Miranda perks up and says, "Cool! I've never gotten to wear anything other than flak armor before." Koran looks underwhelmed and rolls her eyes before saying, "I had armor that was better than this, and I wasn't even a very prominent Farseer."

(Dostya just kept looking around like a kid lost in a candy store.) "Hey are you with us?" She then snaps out of her trance and says, "The best I ever had was just a big ass fur coat and some ceramic." _Well that is even worse than flak armor_. "As you can see it looks like carapace armor but with a better fitting bodysuit and a Y-shaped visor. Now go find some and change.

(Just as Dostya, Koran, and Miranda walk away to get armored, a stormtrooper sergeant walks up to Kal. As the man approaches, Kal removes his helmet) _Ah, that is better. Filtered air just smells wrong_. The sergeant salutes and says, "Sergeant Ondar reporting, Sir! I was told to find you and join you for your mission. Also, you just beat my time." _Oh well, it sucks to be him. Too bad I can't get a look at him because of the helmet_. "Ondar how old are you and how long have you been with the stormtroopers?"

He lowers his hand and says, "I am 33 and I have been with this outfit for 17 years. I have been in 15 campaigns." _Good, I got an experienced one. Though he has been in more campaigns then I would have expected_. "Tell me, do you think the stormtroopers are doing a good job?" Ondar hesitates for a second and then says, "We are a little off focus. We are supposed to go out and help soften targets for the regular infantry, but it seems like we are being held back. We only help in defensive campaigns or when there is a high probability that we will survive. Our small elite units are supposed to strike at the enemy before they strike us."

_Yes that is a problem, but now they get to have some fun_. "Well at least now you get to kill as many zombies as you want, though you should remember that you might run into some other people down there. This is a chaos plague, so watch for cultists. That is all. Have fun counting your kills."

(Kal then sees Koran walk out. He salutes Ondar and then walks over to her.) _She isn't wearing the helmet, interesting. I thought that she would like the seclusion of it, but I guess most Farseers don't wear helmets_. "You need a Mimic Visor. I'll wait to explain because I think Miranda might not like wearing a helmet either." (On cue, Miranda walks out with Dostya and they both have helmets on.) _Oh, I thought at least one of them wouldn't like helmets. Well I'm not a mind reader like Dostya and she can't even read our minds_. Koran looks at them and then to Kal and says, "Yeah, she looks like she is really claustrophobic. So what is a Mimic Visor? You now owe me an explanation."

_Well shit, that made me look stupid_. (Kal pull a box off the shelf next to the extra Beskar armor. He opens it and inside there are contacts.) "These are dark age technology for humans to correct their vision. At least, that is what the cogboys think the STC was for. They have modified into a HUD interface with the same eye tracking and display abilities as a helmet, but you will have to wear an earpiece vox to communicate with us, and a computer in a small box to control the contacts." Koran looks at the contacts with confusion and says, "Am I supposed to put those on my eyes? Because I think humans are weird if so. I mean, who would want to poke their eyes?" _When they showed me these I asked myself the same question_. "Yes, and it helps to look away from them when putting them in so that you will not blink."

(Koran goes back into the changing area to try out the glorified contacts. Dostya and Miranda walk over but are impossible to distinguish.) _ Which one is which?_ "Ok you need to color yourselves because I can't tell the difference between you two." They both look at each other and then one says, "Well then you and Koran have to too." W_hich one just spoke? They didn't even move their helmet when they talked._ "Fine. You can make it any combination of colors." (Koran comes back out blinking like she has been flash-banged. She throws the box back at Kal and gets a comlink from the assortment of armor, along with a little box that she puts into a slot in her armor, near the waist.) Koran looks at the two helmeted figures and says, "Um, Kal this is going to get confusing if all of you are going to be wearing helmets."

The intercom announces, "++Alert, 5 hours until drop out of warp.++" _Well, time to get finger painting._ "Yeah, we thought of that. We are going to all paint our armor. Any color and any pattern you want just make sure it is dry in 6 hours, as that's when we fly to the surface." _I think these need to strike fear into your enemies, and being able to tell who is who would also be nice_. (They all walk off to different places to paint their armor.)


	5. Ready On The Flightdeck

TO: All Ships in Task Force Imperial Dawn

FROM: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

All ships are to commence combat operations after the necessary prayers are given. The purge of this world of all the Chaos on this planet will begin then. The 264th Cadian, 76th Cadian, and 93rd Vendolan will land in the plains around the major cities to secure their perimeters. Then we will rid the cities of the plague. The prayers will take 5 days to protect the entire Task Force.

++THE EMPEROR PROTECTS THE LOYAL AND THE BRAVE. DO NOT FALTER TO THESE HERETICS.++

* * *

(Miranda walked into the hanger bay 10 minutes early for the briefing of the mission. She has gotten her armor painted gray with a red line down the helmet and onto her back. Also her family crest, a Hydra looking at the sky, in gold on her pauldrons.) _The main color is sensible but the streak of red and my crest make me standout. That is just the way I like it._

(She looks around and sees the squad of Bes'uliik stormtroopers that they are to deploy with. They are waiting near a Valkyrie that has a multi-laser and two rocket pods on it. Next to it was what looked like a turbine with wings and two punisher mini-guns along with two racks of six Hellfire rockets.) _Ok, I have never had a Vulture Gunship protecting me before. That thing looks like it is made for mulching zombies. It even has Hellfire rockets, and those will burn them to a crisp_.

(Miranda walks over to the stormtroopers and sees that they are sitting of a mountain of ammo.) _Well I guess they are expecting to fight a horde_. "Hey you guys waiting for something? Load the ammo onto the Valkyrie lets go, come on." _I thought these were supposed to be the 'elite' Stormtroopers_. The Sergeant looks at the men and says, "You heard the lady, shift it!" _At least he follows orders_. Then he turns to Miranda and says, "So you are a noble? I thought all of your kind got 'research' assignments or were automatically Generals." _Oh fuck no. He did not just say that_. "Yeah I am from a noble house. So what? They kicked me out and I just thought my crest looked cool so I put it on my armor."

(He then got a glazed look in his eyes and bowed to her.) _Damn it Dostya!_ (Miranda turns around to see Dostya standing there in her sand gold armor with a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. She has an intricate design in dark purple on it. The pattern is almost like Vostroain needlework but with crazy zigzags thrown in the middle of it.) "Let him go I can deal with him! You shouldn't use that on people we are about to go on a mission with." She just rolls her eyes and then says, "Fine miss poopy pants I will, but only because I want to see you explain that to him."

_That fucker!_ (Miranda turns around and sees him fall to the ground. She rushes over to him and helps him up.) He shakes his head and asks, "What the fuck just happened?" _Ah shit, now comes the fun part_. "Well our crazy Psyker friend here can take over people." He stares suspiciously at Dostya and says, "Yeah, sure, just don't do it to us. You can do it to the zombies though. It's not the weirdest thing I have heard of." _Ok, he still thinks we are sane_.

(Miranda turns back to Dostya and the Sergeant leave in a hurry.) "Dostya can you stop acting like a kid. I didn't think Kal would appreciate you doing shit like that. Plus I think you should drop the whole 'I'm a badass' act." Dostya crosses her arms and remarks, "What are you, like my mom now? And I can't help it if they are all so easy to manipulate. I can get basically whatever I want and nobody can stop me." _Oh yeah except me and all the commissars on this ship and anyone with a strong enough will to prevent you from controlling them_. "Not everyone is powerless to you. What about other Psykers and the Commissars on the ship?"

(Just then Koran runs over and puts herself in the middle of the argument. She is in dark blue armor that has bigger gauntlets and she has a plasma gun on her back. Her armor has more of a shine to is than the others and she has orange markings on her chest-plate that seem to be Eldar script.) _Does Koran really think that she can defuse this situation?_ Koran than says, "You stupid Mon-Keigh can't get along for two minutes without trying to kill each-other can you? You know what I don't care! Just fight about it before Kal gets here." _Damn it she's right. This rivalry can't go on between us. I am supposed to be second in command._ "Look we all just need to calm down and Koran what's with the extra armor you got?"

(Koran holds up her gauntlets and blades the size of her forearm come out of them and they have the glow of a power weapon.) She swings them around and says, "I'll give you humans this, you really have good ideas for weapons." _WHAT?! How do I get one of those?_ "Where did you find those?" Dostya laughs and says, "What do you want some? Those are like stupid! But at least she has a plasma gun to hel - pft ha ha. Oh I crack myself up some times." _She has a point those things hurt if they overload_. "Hey those blades could be really useful in close combat!"

(Kal walks over and is clapping. He has black armor that has no shine to it. He has the red pointy, angry eyes painted on his helmet along with a big toothy smile under the bottom of his visor. He also has one of the blade gauntlets on his right arm. He is carrying a hotshot-lasgun on his back along with another over his shoulder. He throws one to Miranda and then inspects their armor.) _Why did he give me another one? I have one with me that is perfectly fine_. Kal then laughs and says, "You know you guys would make a great old married couple. Always bickering and then going on a random tangent. I mean I think its fun watching it!" _Great now he thinks we're entertainment_. "Yeah great, now why did you give me this?"

Dostya yells, "Oh Oh! I know! It's an ultraviolet version right?" _How would she know that? Oh yeah she can read minds and shit. She probably got that from the quartermaster that gave it to him_. Kal nods his heads and says, "Yes and all that means is now you can cut through a tank with well placed shots. Now those are like Eldar or Tau tanks not Imperium ones. That takes a whole nother level of firepower." _So this is an ultraviolet version. I have heard about these. They are mad expensive and have a lot more energy behind them then the standard infrared type. But killing a tank with it sounds outlandish_. "Ok good thing we are going to see a lot of those on this mission."

Kal just motions to the Valkyrie and says, "Yeah cool, now get in there it's time to go. We need to get this General ASAP. He is in the Capital Spire on level 4273 to 4281. Yes that is the best we can do and no, there is no way to get it any more specific than that. When we get there the stormtroopers will protect the landing pad and we will go in to find him. Any questions_?_""No that pretty much got all the things I would have asked." Lets get this started! (Now with everyone onboard the Valkyrie departs with its escort Vulture. They are in route to the city.)


	6. Into The Spire

TO: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

FROM: 326th Elysian Scout Battalion

UPDATE

We have observed chaos Predator Tanks and Rhinos in the streets. The level of zombie infestation has INCREASED. We believe that Chaos forces are coming into the system to look for something and their regular forces are being sacrificed to the zombies for Nurgle. Also the Valkyrie you sent down is heading to Capital Spire not Hab Block Kanaris like we were told.

++May the Emperor's mighty Inquisition cleanse this filth for our world.++

* * *

(Kal and his squad were standing next to the back hatch on the Valkyrie. The squad of stormtroopers sat on the seats that lined the edge of the cargo bay. All the room in-between them was filled to the brim with ammo and supplies.) _I guess they thought that we won't be able to do this in a day._ "So Koran have you ever fought zombies before?" _I know that Miranda has, and Dostya has never been in real combat. But I know every little about Koran's history._She just looks at Kal and laughs, "You really don't know anything about me do you? I was part of a clean-up team. We went and got rid of the people that others had tricked into working for us after they had stopped being useful. The rest of my team got away from you Imperials and are probably here already."

_That is interesting but what is more interesting is that she didn't say that they were going to rescue her. That means that she thinks they are going to kill her or that she doesn't want to leave with them._ Dostya chimes in and says, "So they might clean-up you since you are doing this of your own free will. Hey wait I got a big question that just came to mind. What one of your steps are we on now?" _Oh, I thought that they had forgotten about those_. "Well technically speaking we are in the third step. That is the step for armor integration and training. Let's be honest this is really a training mission. I doubt zombies can take us down."

(Kal then grabs at his chest and wobbles a little_.) Ok that was a bad feeling. I don't know what that was_. Miranda asks, "Um, what the hell as that?" "I don't quite know but I have a bad feeling about this." Just then the pilot comes on the intercom, "We just entered the Spire District so we will be at Capitol Spire in 4 minutes." _Wait we're flying through the spires? Oh, shit_.

(There is a loud thud on the roof of the Valkyrie, then another, and another.) Koran yells, "What is happening? Are we hitting birds or something!?" Miranda turns and yells back, "No those are zombies!" Dostya tries to scream to the pilot, "Hey jackass fly above the damn things this is going to bring us down!" _Well shit this is not good at all._ (Then there is the sound of breaking glass and screams coming from the cockpit. The Valkyrie starts to twist and turn and then it levels out.) _Yeah this is just a training mission. Why did I say that?_"Pilot are you still with us?" over the intercom roars, "We're fuckin here and I think one of them got in a turbine so we might be a little fucked. Also I just punched one of those damn things off my windshield so I think next time we go over the spires, agreed?"

_Stupid noob, he should have known to go over them._ Sergeant Ondar cusses at the pilot, "You stupid son of a bitch, any sane fuck from anywhere but Catachan would fly over the fucking spires! Your sorry flying skills are as good as an ork's!" _Now that is a low blow_. "Yes, yes, now land us." (The Valkyrie comes to the landing platform and skids over it. It comes to rest on the edge with the front landing plate over the side. The back and side doors open and everyone gets out. The Vulture comes down perfectly from its uneventful ride over the spires.) The Vulture pilot says over the radio, "Hey I'm going to stay here so just call me with coordinates when you need me." _I don't think he trusts the Valkyrie pilot to not fly himself over the edge now. So he probably wants to fix that problem instead of flying around and doing nothing._"Ok just be ready to help us out of a tight spot."

(The stormtroopers pile out and start unloading the ammo and rations into small piles. Kal and his squad move towards the enterance to the Capitol Spire from the landing pad. The pad is far enough away that it takes the 5 minutes to get to the actual door_.) As soon as we open this door there is going to be shitloads of zombies pouring out_. "Ok we need to get this door open. Ondar are you guys set up back there?" The vox crackes back, "Yeah we're good. Open her up, we can take 'em." Dostya closes her eyes and then sighs, "I don't feel anyone in there. That is either a really good sigh or a terrible one." _Ain't that the truth?_(Kal hits the door panel and the giant front doors creek open. What greets them is not a horde of zombies but an ominous air. The atrium is empty and all they can see is dark hallways leading into the bowels of the Spire.)

Koran walks in and says, "Well that isn't what I was expecting. Even so how are we supposed to find this guy if all we know is what levels he might be on?" Miranda holds up what looks like a datapad and exclaims, "Didn't you read the mission briefing? With this stupid! It's a beacon locator. This will tell us when we are on the same level as the beacon and give us a general direction that it is in." _But it just hones in on ANY beacon so there could be false signals_. "Let's just get in there and find this general, ok?"

(Miranda walks in front with the locator with Kal covering her. Dostya and Koran follow but both don't have their weapons drawn. They continue down the main hallway until they hit a staircase.) Miranda stops and asks, "Um what floor are we on? Because I am getting three signals and the closest one is down one level. Is seems to be coming from the ventilation room on that level. That is if the schematics we got from the local network are right." _What that wasn't there before we got here? The report I got said just two signals_. "I don't know but we should check it out."

(They descend to the next level and find that it is not as lonely at the last. There is a group of 30-45 zombies down the hall from the stairs.) _Better take them out if we want to get to the signal_. Dostya whispers, "I can't influence them it's like they are shielded or something." Koran brings up her plasma gun and says, "They are basically demons, so that is why you can't affect them." (Kal signs for them to be quiet. He then signs for Miranda and Koran to move over to the opposite wall.) Koran stays and says, "What are you doing?" _Damn it I forgot that she doesn't know hand signals_. "Just get over where Miranda is and be ready to shoot." (Koran slides over to the other walk without the zombies seeing. Kal lines up his lasgun and starts firing. The zombies rush them and get mowed down by the multicolored death lasers.)

_This is too easy where are the rest of them? There has to be a lot more_. (Kal turns to look down the hallway behind them just in time to see zombies start pouring down it towards them.) _I just had to fucking think that didn't I?_"Guys, I hate to tell you this but RUN! Get to the signal!" (Miranda whips out the locator and runs down the hallway past half dead zombies that are still moving.) She keeps firing and yells, "For the love of the Emperor get moving!" (They run down the hall following her and firing back at the oncoming horde. She finally comes to a stop at a security door.) She looks around and then yells, "The signal is behind this door! Kal do you know the code?!" "Let me in! Ok it was . . . 526, um, 715. It's open, everyone in now!"

(They all rush through the door and turn just in time to see the door lock once again. Then loud banging starts coming from the behind it.) "Miranda where are we and where is the signal coming from?" Miranda searches her data pad and says, "We are in the ventilation room but the signal seems to be coming from the maintenance console." Koran yells, "I'm going to fucking kill you if we came all the way here for nothing!" _She has a terrible temper_. Dostya perks up and says, "No there is definitely someone here I can feel them and they are disturbing." Oh, well great, a crazy person to deal with. "Come on out then it's not like we don't know your here."

(From behind the duct work comes some banging. Then a Techpriest comes out and just looks at them.) In the most annoying and creepy way possible he says, "Do you require my skills?" _Please no, not a Techpriest. This day just gets better and better._


	7. It Begins

TO: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

FROM: 326th Elysian Scout Battalion

UPDATE

OK no disrespect but are you sure that we can't go help the Valkyrie? It did crash and we have 4 squads near the spire. Also there seems to be increased zombie activity **IN** the spire. This coupled with a **cloud of warp energy** now surrounding around the spire makes the situation a little unsettling. I hope that you make a decision soon, and may you forgive me forgive being so insolent.

++May the Emperor protect.++

ENTRY REDACTED AFTER REVIEW AND OFFENDER FOUND A HERETIC.

* * *

(Then the Techpriest looks at Koran and runs up to her.) He looks her straight in the eyes and says, "Pointy ears I know you! You are the reason I am a Techpriest!" _What? How could I be the reason that he is a Techpriest? I made sure all the people I ever came across were dead when I left_. "Ok you are mistaken I have never met you." He then grabs her by the shoulders and yells, "I know you! You are the one who corrupted the files! I was there on the Inquisitorial Destroyer Emperor's Dawn! Do not fuck with me I know you!" _What!? He survived that bloodbath? Even I was lucky to get out of there alive.  
_  
Kal steps in between them and asks, "Wait YOU were part of that raid? I thought that all the boarders were killed by Space Marine kill teams. You said that you cleaned up the messes caused by your kin not made more." _Damn it! I guess I have to come clean now_. "Ok look I might have understated what I did just a little bit and the battle on the ship was a distraction. I went in and hacked your primitive systems to erase a bigger plot someone in the Inquisition had uncovered. How did you see me hack in and survive"

(The Techpriest just goes back into the corner and sits down.) He then says, "I don't know but I do remember your face. You took everything from me I don't even remember my name. All I know from that day is the debriefing that I read." Miranda finally speaks up, "Yeah cool story and all but in case any of you have forgotten there are like 50 shitloads of zombies outside of this room!" _Oh yeah like we don't remember that! Stupid Mon'keigh._

Then the Techpriest stood up and exclaimed, "There are security turrets everywhere but the generator is partially shut down so we will need pointy ears here to hack the startup to fix that_." He needs me? I thought he would want to kill me. _Dostya chimes in, "Yeah hi, um the turrets are set to kill everything not just the zombies. So they'll kill us too." The Techpriest just tilts his head and says, "What do you think this is an Inquisition base? These turrets just look for an active armor tally. You know the ID tags in your armor?"

_They actually have those? These mon'keigh are smarter than I thought._ "That is all well and good but how are we to get there if the zombies are at the only exit?" Kal then spoke up, "Well I bet that there are maintenance passages throughout this spire. Now you wouldn't happen to know where they are mister Techpriest?" _I bet he has the whole layout in his head right now and he is trying to think of the best route there._ "Well? Do you know the way there?" He looks a little unsettled and then says, "Yes I do, but the whole way is in complete darkness. I never did like the dark."

_What is he complaining about? He is mostly machine so why is he scared?_ "Ok but how hard is it to see in the dark? You all have night vision in your helmets I presume so how am I to see?" Miranda puts her hands on her hips and says condescendingly, "You really need to start looking at the briefings. The last one had all the specs of our armor in them and your eye implant/contact things. Do you see all the icons on the edge of your vision?"

_Yes they are really annoying and sometimes disorienting._ "Yes." Dostya starts hopping up and down and says, "Oh I read this part! Now you look at the icon that has the crescent moon on it and blink twice, fast. You can do that on any of them to active them. The most interesting one is the gun icon it links to your gun and tells you the warping on the barrel, shots left in clip, air speed, distance to target, fatigue of the weapon, and most importantly what the look of surprise on the enemy's face was! Did I give a good explanation?"

_Ok I really got to listen more to what they say. I mean how could I have overlooked this!_ (Koran quickly looks over all the symbols and guess at what they do before activating the night vision. When she does she covers her eyes and turns it off.) _That was a stupid idea it's bright in here_. Kal shakes his head and laughs, "You turned it on didn't you? Ok well it's time to get out of here so Techpriest lead the way."

(Then the Techpriest opens a large vent on the wall and they all walk into it. They walk, climb, crawl, and squeeze their way through the passage for what seems like forever. Finally they come out in the hall before the generator room. There are no zombies to be seen and they proceed to the door.) _That took forever and a half! I kind of want there to be some zombies to fight now_. The Techpriest walks up to the door and says, "This door is REALLY loud so I expect the zombies will hear us. Also there is a slight delay between when the generator powers up and the turrets come back online." (There is a loud *bang* and then a ticking sound as the door unlocks. Everyone's head is on a swivel to see if the zombies are coming.) _Where are they? It's not like there isn't any here_.

(Then the ticking stops and the Techpriest goes to move through the open door. He is then faced with a tide of zombies pouring OUT!) _Oh fuck!_ Kal yells, "Get clear!" (The zombies tumble out and fall onto the Techpriest, burying him in a pile of bodies. Koran and the rest of the squad move back down the hallway firing as they go. Then Kal stops and extends his power blade.) He calmly says, "If they want us then let them come I am tired of running." _What? Fine then if a mon'keigh is going to fight them in hand-to-hand combat then I will to. But first I think I will thin their ranks a little_.

(Koran turns and gathers her psychic powers. She then unleashes a torrent of warp energy that shoots like lightning through the horde. At this sight everyone else is taken aback by the sheer amount of energy released. Then they remember to keep firing at the zombies. This awesome display is not enough though and Koran drops to one knee in her effort.) _Ah . . . that was maybe a little premature. But I can't believe I could control that much at one time_. Dostya panics and yells, "I don't have a melee weapon!" Miranda empties her power pack and retorts, "Then punch them! You do realize you have armored gantlets right?" (Koran stands back up and extends her dual power blades just as the horde recovers. They are climbing over a small wall of their dead but were still coming strong.)

(As the first zombies get close on them every one of them braces for the onslaught. Then the wave of bodies hits them and it turns into a panicked melee. Koran starts tearing into them and only injuring some in an attempt to get some breathing room but to no avail. Kal is calmly making sure he kills one before moving on to the next. Miranda is brandishing a large combat knife and is cleaving the ones that lunge at her into pieces. Dostya is using her Psyker powers to charge her gantlets with warp energy and thus using them to punch right through the zombies.) _I can't keep this up for long_. (But then the zombies scatter as if they were told to spare them.)

_What the fuck just happened?_ (Koran looks around to see if everyone is all right. She sees that Kal is standing on a pile of bodies, Miranda is finishing some of the ones still alive, and that Dostya is still trying out her warp punch on dead zombies.) "Anyone have any idea why they left?" Kal shakes his head and says, "No, but I have a feeling that someone is fucking with us. I have been getting them on and off since we got here. Now I know what they mean." _Ok I think he might be a little fucked up in the mind now_. (They all slowly move down the hall towards the door and finish of some stragglers.)

_Well I guess I won't have to make peace with the crazy Techpriest now_. (When they get to the door they search through the bodies and can't find his body.) "Did he get turned into one of them? Because if not then he ran away." Miranda quickly says, "No he was mostly machine I do not believe that he could have even been lifted by them. He must have been like half of a Space Marine." _I doubt that but he might have been that heavy._ (They all carefully walk into the generator room and look for the control panel. Then a shot rings out from the catwalk.)

(Koran moves behind some machinery with the others. She looks around the corner and sees a lone guardsman up on the catwalk.) _Who the fuck is this moron?_ "Hey! Asshole! We aren't zombies in case you couldn't tell. Now are you going to try and shoot us again or what?" Dostya yells, "Yeah this is not a very good first impression!" The guardsman answers back, "You came for me? The signal worked? I can't believe it! I thought that I was going to turn like the rest of them!"

_Turn into what?_ Kal shouts back, "What are you talking about? What happened?" (The guardsman comes down from the catwalk and runs towards them.) He happily explains, "The others turned to chaos, but I was faithful and here you are! I mean sure they turned into chaos spaw- WAIT! NONONONO! (His body then writhes in pain and agony as he turns into a chaos spawn.) _What is happening today? Are we getting all the bad luck?_ The Chaos spawn then laughs and gibbers to itself. (Miranda puts a bolt of las-fire through his head.) She shudders and says, "Fuck the face was creepy! Oh look, there is the generator console." _Good, maybe now we can get the general we were sent here to extract_. (Koran goes over to the console and starts typing away. In a few short minutes she has restarted the generator and loud gunfire can be heard from all around them.) _It's good to know it worked_.


	8. Over My Dead Body

TO: 326th Elysian Scout Battalion

FROM: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

I have decided to send a squad of Sisters of Battle to help the squad that is at Capitol Spire. This better not be a waste of my time or I will come down there personally and shoot all of you. Although your reports have made me suspicious of the extent of the Chaos involvement in the city, I have other things to attend to. Now just wait and secure the landing sites for when the main force comes down in two days.

P.S. Whoever is the commander now just do what I say and don't question me or you will get a summary execution too.

++The Emperor guides all who are worthy.++

* * *

(Miranda hears the gunfire from the turrets and looks back to Koran. She is doing a little dance now that the turrets are up.) _Well I wasn't expecting that_. "Hey Kal did that guardsman say something about a beacon? There was a ping coming from around here." Kal turns and says, "Yes he did, and I bet the last beacon is the General so let's go get him! Where is it from our position?" _Why does it always have to be the last place a signal is coming from that has what you are looking for?_ (Miranda pulls out the locator and finds the last signal.) "It is three levels up in a security station that is next to the edge of the tower's east side."

Dostya raises her hand and asks depressingly, "I am I the only one to think that it might also be some kind of trap or something. Also what time is it?" _I didn't even think about the time but we have probably been in here for a few hours_. Koran hears this from the console and yells, "You guys it is 26:38 and a day here is 28 hours, and you do know that I can **CHECK** if there is anyone at the last signal!" _Oh yeah, she is in the network. We should have thought of that sooner_. (Kal, Miranda and Dostya walk over to Koran who is still happily hacking the system.) "Ok look in the security room at these coordinates."

(Koran glances at the coordinates and then types in a few commands. A live feed of the room pops-up and shows the General sitting with his bodyguards at a barricade.) _Sweet this means we can get him and leave!_ Dostya gives Koran a hug and says, "Yay! We couldn't have done it without you!" Koran tries to get away from the hug and yells back, "Damn it Mon-Keigh, if you want to keep your arms let go!" _I really didn't expect Dostya to get this happy although she does seem to have mood swings quite often_. Kal rips Dostya off Koran and says, "Hey you guys look at the feed!"

(The barricade on the door is breaking and the bodyguards are trying to keep it together. Then the barricade disintegrates and a Chaos Sorcerer walks in with two Chaos Space Marines. The bodyguards are scattered from them breaking in and are promptly dispatched by the Chaos Marines. The General pulls his plasma pistol and fires two shots into the Sorcerer who is then set ablaze. The Sorcerer brushes off the plasma shots like it was just an annoyance. The General runs around the room until the Sorcerer grabs his head and crushes it.)

He then turns and looks directly at the camera and says, "Now you peons have something that I want. She is of no importance to you but to me she is like a daughter so I would like her back. If you don't then I will have to take her. Oh and don't expect your squad of dead stormtroopers to help you. Those bastards are dead but they did manage to kill two of my men so I applaud them for that. But where are my manners? I am Naast and Dostya, I think you and I are going to have a long talk just before I send you to into the Basilica of Torments as punishment. Did you think I wouldn't notice that you took the Book of Horrors when you left? I did and I need it now so you are going to give it to me." (He then shots the camera and ends their little 'meeting' before they can respond.)

_This is bad! Those Chaos Marines are going to kick our ass so hard that we all will end up in the warp._ (They all slowly look to Dostya who is shaking and holding herself.) Koran asks, "Chaos child what is he talking about? What is this book?" (Dostya just shakes and then sits down.) "Come on what did you take?!" _Maybe we should give her over_. Dostya finally says in a hushed tone, "He is my master and I live to serve him. I left him so I am a bad slave." (She takes off her helmet and starts slapping herself hard.) _Poor, crazy Dostya has finally lost it._ Kal reaches over, stops her arm and says, "You are MY responsibility now and I will not let him get you back alive. So at least tell us who he is to you."

_Well that isn't comforting at all. That is more like a death threat_. Dostya starts crying and says, "My father *Snif* was disappointed in me *Snif* so after I turned 14 he sold me *Snif* to a Slaanesh cult so that they would *Snif* owe him a favor. Naast was the *Snif* leader and he broke me then *Snif* made me his apprentice *Snif*. I also had to pleasure him *Snif* and he treated me like a daughter after a while *Snif* so I accepted it. Then one day *Snif* he got really mad at me *Snif* and beat me to within an inch of my life. I decided then and there *Snif* that I was going to leave. I realized what kind of predicament I was in so a month later I left *Snif*. To spite him I took a book that he would need to ascend to a Daemon Prince. For a year I was able to make it on my own but then I was captured by my father and he sent me to you_._"_ Fuck any bastard that would sell their kid to be a sex slave. If I ever find him I will personally cut off his balls and then shove them so far up his ass that he will be able to taste them_.

(Kal lets go of her arm and takes off his helmet.) He then looks her straight in the eyes and says, "Have I ever mistreated you? I mean after I first meet you? Because I would like to believe not. I would never hurt you intentionally and I will stop this crazy fuck from getting you. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that." _What is he up to?_ Dostya looks at him and then happily exclaims, "You would never hurt me! I know that and I also know that you all will try your hardest to kill that asshole! Just don't betray me like they did. Although I did hide the book when I was on the run and I may have forgotten where it is but that's unimportant right?" _By the Emperor she is by-polar as fuck_.

"I guess not but Naast will be pissed if he finds that out. Also Naast most likely knows that we are here so can we go and sort this out latter?" Koran looks at Miranda angrily and says, "You stupid Mon-Keigh if they catch us then we are going to kick their ass! Not cower in fear and cry!" _Well fuck you to_. "Hey do you think that she is in a position to fight right now?" Dostya stands up and yells, "Enough! If I run into one of them I will rip his bowels out and use them to fucking strange him to death! Now are you satisfied that I am not an emotional wreck?"

(There is turret fire outside the door and then two explosions. A lone Chaos Marine walks in. Koran takes cover behind the console and Miranda hides behind a metal crate. Kal and Dostya move towards the catwalk but the Chaos Marine sees this and fires off a few rounds at them. Kal takes cover behind a radiator and puts his helmet back on while Dostya continues up the catwalk and slips on her helmet.) The Chaos Marine then bellows, "Oh goody some fuck-dolls and a shitty leader. It must be my lucky day! Now do me a favor and surrender so that I can take Naast's prize and have some fun with you." _I JINXED US!_ _I FUCKING KNEW IT! _Koran yells back, "Oh yeah, and why don't you go outside and play a nice game of hide and go fuck yourself?!" (She then charges up her plasma gun but fires it too late. The energy disperses into her gauntlets and the pain makes her throw the gun down at the feet of the Chaos Marine.)

"Damn it! We told you that thing would come back and bite you in the ass!" The Chaos Marine laughs and says, "That's not the only thing that is going to be in her ass!" _Oh God he does joke too? This is just great_. (Miranda gets fed up and gets up to shot off a few bolts at the Chaos Marine. She gets off five shots before the Marine figures out that the bolts are actually hurting him. The Marine then fires off a three round burst and one hits her in the shoulder.) _Fuck! Wait why am I not dead? The shield actually worked! Oh praise the Emperor but now it is depleted. Good thing that they recharge!_ (Kal now gets up and fires into the knees of the Marine. Then after a few shots he jumps up to a row of shelves closer to the Marine. The Hotshot las-gun bolts are taking their toll on the Marine he has the small holes in his armor. He is still standing in the open and is now moving toward a coolant pipe for cover. He is keeping up cover fire for himself so that everyone else is pinned down.)

(Dostya is still on the catwalks and is forgotten by the others as she shadows the Chaos Marine from above. When he finally gets to the pipe she leaps down and lands on his back.) He then screams, "Come here you little cunt! I'll rip you apart! Now get off my back!" (The Chaos Marine's armor prevents him from getting Dostya. So everyone else rushes him and knocks him to the ground. They then proceed to stab and maul him until he stops moving.) _God damn it that took forever! Good thing that Dostya distracted him because I doubt that we would have lasted long if he got any reinforcements._ Dostya mumbles from underneath the dead Marine, "Can you get this guy off of me? He is kind of heavy and I think that he is starting to crush my armor."

(Koran psychically pushes the dead body off to her.) Kal asks, "Hey Miranda did you get hit? I could have sworn that I saw your shoulder explode." _Oh yeah that happened_. "I got clipped in the shoulder but the shield these things have absorbed the hit." Koran looks at Miranda's shoulder and says, "No it just deflected it. There is a big-ass burn mark on your shoulder armor. It looks like you have a star-burst on there." Dostya gets up and says, "Oh come on she is alive so who cares? I almost got crushed by a dead Chaos Marine! Now let's get out of here before more show up."

(They collect some ammo from crates in the room and then leave. They start heading towards the landing pad.) Naast comes on their voxes and mocks, "Now I am feeling ashamed. One of my Chaos Marines couldn't kill you, how depressing. Now I only have 17. You guardsmen are getting on my nerves. Why can't you just die? I mean I did save you from the zombies but that was because I didn't want my property to get destroyed." _This guy is the second biggest ass-hole I have ever meet_. "Oh yeah, well then come and kill us yourself then big guy!"

Naast retorts, "Why should I? I have 17 horny mother-fuckers under my command and I intend to use them. I doubt that you can kill them all." _Well he is right that we can't kill them all by ourselves but he still hasn't said anything about the Vulture. That just might be our ace in the hole._ "Yes that is true but all we really have to do is survive until the invasion starts. Then we can wait for you to get killed by the Inquisition and leave. "(Miranda signs to Kal if he knows where the Vulture is. Kal sings back that it is probably in the air patrolling around the spire. Dostya signs to them both that she thinks that it is hiding at the emergency landing pad under the main one that they landed on. Koran looks befuddled and just stares at them.)

(Naast goes on a long rant about how he is better than them, going to kill them at this time, but no one is paying attention to him. They all continue towards the emergency landing pad. Koran is a little behind because she does not know what is going on.) _I hope that he doesn't think to check under the landing pad. Great now I am going to be paranoid about that and that he can listen to our helmet chatter until we get there._ (They start to pick up speed as they make their way to the emergency landing pad.)


	9. Come At Me

TO: Canoness Keynel

FROM: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

I want you to kill anyone you find in that Emperor forsaken spire. I don't care if they are survives or the special ops squad in there, I want that place purged. Also Canoness I want you to oversee some home cleaning in other parts of my forces after you are finished here. Report what you find and the go to the next set of coordinates for some more purging.

++My the Emperor's holy flame light the way.++

* * *

(As the squad moves towards the emergency landing pad they hear bolters going off. They round the corner and see the torso of the Vulture pilot lying on the ground with what is left of his lower half plastered on the wall next to him. Koran stops in shock and stares at him for a moment.) _No! This is the only guy that could have saved us!_ (After a second they all continue forwards. They open the door and find two Chaos Marines fighting the Techpriest. They make it just in time to see the Techpriest catch one of the Marines power swords in his servo-arm and break it in two. He then uses his piece to stab the other Marine in the throat killing him. The remaining Chaos Marine is riddled with fire from the squad and falls to the ground a hulking corpse.)

_What is he doing alive? I thought I was rid of him for good_. "How did you survive getting crushed under a pile of zombies and don't tell me you 'forgot'!?" _This guy has to be the luckiest bastard in this sector._ The Techpriest retorts, "In case you haven't noticed I am all metal except for my brain and my liver! I do not think I can even be turned into a zombie at this point." Dostya asks, "Why do you need a liver?" To which the Techpriest responds angrily, "Why do you think? SO THAT I CAN STILL DRINK!" _Dear shit he is an alcoholic._

Kal yells, "Ok, ok nobody cares! Now can you fly this thing? Because if not we're all fucked!" _Yeah because I doubt that we can kill 15 Chaos Marines any better than 17_. The Techpriest crosses his arms and remarks, "Yes I can, but if you think I am going to help kill the rest you are crazy. I just want to leave and live to fight another day." _And there is the cowardly bastard he is at heart_. "You selfish Mon-Keigh what makes you think that you will be able to just fly away? I bet that you will get shot down as soon as you try to leave." Miranda agrees and says, "Yeah at least this way to take some of them with you!"

The Techpriest looks irritated but says, "Fine I will fly cover for you, but you have to distract them so that I don't get shot down." _What? He must be crazy if he thinks we can distract them for more than 10 seconds._ Dostya asks, "And how do you propose that we do that exactly? Should I challenge him to a duel or something?" Miranda chimes in and says, "I doubt he would accept a challenge from anyone, but he might accept one from you so that he can take you away and find that book." _Hm, she might be on to something._

Kal throws his hand up and exclaims, "I have it! We just strut in and swear him out along with Dostya challenging him. That should buy you enough time to get in position. Just listen for when I say 'come at me you damn heretics' and that is when we will be fighting the Chaos Marines he has with him." The Techpriest nods his head and says, "Ok that sounds good. I can do that." _This is a terrible idea! What if Naast says 'fuck you guys I'm going home' and decides to kill us before the Vulture is ready?_ "This can go wrong so many ways."

Miranda looks at Koran and asks, "Yeah because we have so many options at the moment! Do you have any ideas then? No? Well then stop complaining." _That bitch! How dare she talk to me like that!_ "Why you little sh-" Kal steps in-between them and yells, "Ladies! Ladies! Come now, can't we save our anger for the chaos fucks that are above us?" _Damn it he is right we need to be fighting them not each-other_. "Yes, fine, let's go and kill someone already. That will make me happy." Miranda shakes her head and says, "I agree, and killing Naast will make everyone happy." (The squad moves out and leaves the Techpriest to fly the Vulture.)

(When they get to the large entry doors again they find the bodies of the stormtrooper squad.) _They did a good job. I doubt regular guardsmen would have been able to kill even one Chaos Marine_. (Dostya stops and kneels at one of the bodies. She then takes off her helmet and puts her ear to his chest.) She looks up at Koran and says, "He is still alive!" _What? Wait he doesn't have any wounds that I can see, so why is he on the ground?_ "Can you tell what is wrong with him? I might be able to fix it." Miranda cocked her head and says, "Fix it? What is he a machine? You would heal him idiot and I know combat medicine is better than your magical powers any day." _Man she just doesn't know when to quit does she?  
_  
Kal quickly says, "Don't start this shit again. You two better work together and see if he can be saved because we need to go." (Miranda just moves past Koran and starts looking over the stormtrooper. Dostya has put her helmet back on and looks like she is trying to listen to his thoughts.) _These Mon-Keigh will be the death of me. _Dostya then says, "He was hit with a warp blast and hit the wall. He also thinks that he is not worth the effort of saving, but right now we need all the help we can get." _He survived getting thrown against a wall by Naast?_ "Ok I think that I can **heal** that but give me some room." (They all take a step back and watch Koran as she puts her palm on his chest. She then starts to send little pulses of energy through his body.) This _takes less concentration then I thought, and they said learning some extra psychic abilities was a waste of my time. They said 'specialization was the only way to advance.' Oh yeah, well look at me now! With the upgrade I got I can use powers that I have only read about with little problem._

(The stormtrooper after a few pulses suddenly sits up and gasps.) _Fuck yeah, I actually did it on my first try!_ Miranda runs over to him and asks, "Are you well enough to hold a gun? We have to go and fight to get out of here." The stormtrooper shakes his head and says, "No, not in a full on fight but if you have a sniper rifle I can use that to cover you from here." Dostya gestures to her rifle and says, "Luckily we just so happen to have one." The stormtrooper points to a melta-gun and says, "I'll trade you." (Dostya throws the rifle to him and picks up the melta-gun.) "Ok now can we go and kick Naast's ass?" Kal shrugs and says, "Sure if he doesn't kill us on sight and buys the 'I challenge you to a duel' thing." The stormtrooper moves to the door frame and says, "Well you have fun with that." (Then they squad moves out onto the walkway to the landing platform.)

(As they approach the wreckage of the Valkyrie they see the Chaos Marines turn to face them.) _We are so screwed_. Kal announces, "Naast you stupid, useless son-of-a-bitch where are you? Come out of hiding so that you can see what will defeat you, you coward!" Dostya chimes in and says, "I challenge you to one on one combat! If you don't accept then you must be really scared of me!" _Oh I bet that he won't stand for that_. (A warp portal appears in front of then and Naast walks out.) He strides up to Dostya and says, "You challenge me? I think that this is my lucky day! I get to beat the information I want out of you! I accept your challenge and to make sure that there is no outside interference I will erect a barrier around us. Now get in the middle of the pad and let's do this." (They walk to the center of the pad and Nasst does make a barrier around and over them. At the same time one of the Chaos Marines walks up to Kal and stares down at him.)

The Chaos Marine says, "He didn't say anything about not killing you." Kal then responds, "Oh yeah? Well then come at me you damn heretic. You're just a big sack of wind!" (With that all that is heard over all the vox channels is the song "Flight of the Valkyries." The Vulture comes up behind all the Chaos Marines and unleashes hell into their ranks. Using this as a distraction Kal, Miranda, and Koran rush out of the line of fire behind the wrecked Valkyrie. The Vulture lets loose its Hellfury rockets and blankets the pad in flames. Most of the Chaos Marines are unhurt from this but confused. One of them takes a rocket directly in his midsection and bursts into flaming pieces. The Vulture then unloads its Punisher cannons into the group and starts picking them apart. It's not that the cannon can get through their armor in one or two shots, but that they are getting hit with 40-50 shots in the time that it takes to turn around. Seven Chaos Marines fall to the hail of shells coming at them. The remaining ones regroup and are able to get off a flakk missile that hits the Vulture in the engine.)

(At the same time the fight between Naast and Dostya is kicking off. Just as the music starts they charge each other. Naast moves in shooting fire balls and lightning while Dostya dodges them and waits for an opening. Naast moves closer trying to get Dostya into melee combat. Dostya sees her opening as he charges at her leaving himself open to a rush attack. She darts toward Naast and as he swings at her she slides under him and lets loose a blast from her melta-gun. It burns off some of the armor across his back and legs.)

_This is awesome! They are getting slaughtered by the Vulture_. (The flakk missile hits the Vulture and rocks it sideways. It then proceeds to, trailing fire and parts of the engine, plummet towards the edge of the landing pad.) Really_? We just can't have an easy victory can we?_ (The pilot's hatch opens and the Techpriest stands up out of it. He then gives the middle finger to the Chaos Marines as he pulls up the Vulture and crashes it into one of the remaining ones. The Marine tries to stop it but is ground to dust under the fuselage.) _Fuck! That. . .was. . .amazing! Though I feel a little bad for the guy, but only a little._ (Koran then falls to the ground on her hands and knees. She sees the future and it is her running straight at the Chaos Marines that are left.) _Damn it not now! I hate how I can't control this sometimes.  
_  
(After Dostya shots Naast in the back she makes for the edge of the barrier. Naast is on one knee and severely pissed off. He gets back up and sees the Vulture just as it gets hit. He smiles and starts slowly walking over to Dostya. She then throws a fireball at him. He deflects it and says, "It is good to see that you remember at least some of what I taught you. But can you kindly just die? Your friends out there are making quite a mess to which I have to attend to." With that Dostya fires lightning at him and hits him in the arm. She then says, "You are going to have to work to get me!" Naast then throws himself at her. She is able to easily dodge the lunge and uses her warp punch on his weakened back armor. She breaks it and punches through his stomach and side.)

(Koran gets back up in time to see the Chaos Marines coming out of what is left of the inferno. There are three with bolters, two with power swords and bolt pistols and one with a rocket launcher. Then the launcher Marine's eye explodes and he falls to the ground) _What? Oh yeah!_ Kal yells, "Hit them hard while they are still at range_!" Fuck no I'm charging these bastards like in the vision_. (She starts to move out of cover and bolts hit in front of her.) _On second thought maybe shooting them with my psychic powers would be better_. (Kal and Miranda fire on the three Marines with bolters while Koran unleashes psychic powers onto the two other Marines charging at their position. She then collapses and tries to regain her mental control.) _Doing this is going to get me killed. I need to stop using my powers in such a frivolous ways. The One Who Thirsts might get me._

(Dostya's arm is through Naast stomach when he clenches down on her arm. He laughs and pulls her arm so far through himself that she cannot move away from him. Dostya gasps at this move because she thought he was defeated.) Naast says in a raspy voice, "Did you think a little scratch would hurt me? I've had many a wound worse than this!" (With that he turns and grabs her head. Then he pulls her free of his abdomen and punches her against the barrier wall. This stuns her and cracks her helmet.) He then picks her up and says, "Now you are going to tell me where the book is whether you want to or not!" (He opens a portal into the warp and takes her.)

(The rest of the squad has managed to slow the advancing Chaos Marines with the help of the Stormtrooper and his sniper rifle. They exchanged fire from cover-to-cover while the Marines steadily advanced. Then the barrier disappears and several pieces of debris are knocked off the platform.) _Wait, where is Dostya?! Oh shit, Naast won the duel and took her! Fuck this shit I'm kicking these Choas following Mon-Kiegh's asses!_ (With that thought Koran charges over the wreckage of the Valkyrie. She puts up a psychic shield and steadily advances toward the Marines. The rest of the squad stops firing and watches in amazement. The two Marines with power swords charge Koran.)

(As they get close Koran breaks into a sprint and slides under the lead Chaos Marine. As she does this she extends one of her blades into his hip joint. This causes her to flip up onto his back where she stabs her other blade into his neck and slices with such force that it rips his helmet off while leaving his head barely attached. The other Marine tries to cut her off his comrade but only manages to cut off an arm. Koran then squares off with the remaining Marine. He lunges at her and is parried easily with one of her blades while the other gets one good strike in on him. She continues this until the Marine is barely able to stand and bleeding profusely. She than parries his next strike and puts her blades on his neck. She proceeds to decapitate the Marine and she is then fired upon by the three Chaos Marines left over by the edge of the platform. She then unleashes a wave of psychic power and washes them off the edge to plummet to their demise.)

"Fuck you assholes! I just what to go home!" Kal just stares at Koran and says, "Where the hell was that in the generator room? Come on that was amazing!" Miranda asks, "You want to go home? How do you think will happen? I doubt that they won't be suspicious of you if you do go back." "Well maybe I didn't specify where home was! I meant back to the facility where we were changed." _That will teach you to open your big mouth_. Kal says, "Guys stop fighting and look! There is a Sister of Battle dropship coming." _What? This can't be good they hate non-humans. I bet they wouldn't think twice about killing me._ (Just then the dropship opens fire on the platform. They are all near cover but never make it to there. A webway portal opens and Eldar pull them in.)


	10. Now Where Are We

TO: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

FROM: Canoness Kendal

I am sorry to inform you but the Special Forces squad was able to escape our grasp. We found them fighting Chaos forces and when we fired upon them they disappeared. I believe that there was a webway portal that they were sucked into but I could have been mistaken. We did find a stormtrooper and a Techpriest (he was barely living in the wreckage of a Vulture) and dealt with them accordingly. I regret that this got to you late but you made us very busy.

++May Imperial justice account in all balance.++

* * *

(As they come out of the webway the squad finds that they are in a white room with little space and that they are surrounded by Warp Spiders and Eldar guards. There is a large webway gate on the wall but it is not open. Kal sits down in defeat.) _I thought that we were being saved not captured!_ "What do you ass-hats want?" Koran looks at Kal and smugly says, "I told you they were looking for me. Now that you are on my turf I expect you to be good guests." (Koran moves to leave the circle of guards but is pushed back with Kal and Miranda.) Miranda quickly says, "It doesn't seem like they are happy to see you." Yep that is an understatement. _I bet that they know about the augmentation and are wondering if she can be trusted with such a high position._ Koran yells at the guards, "I am Farseer Koran Mir'deka now let me out of here!"

Then another Farseer, in full armor, walks out of the crowd of guards and says, "Oh we know who you are. You are an abomination! You let this Mon-Kiegh experiment on you and change your soul!" Koran yells back, "You idiot I am much more powerful now than even you are so let me through and nobody dies!" _Well this is going every nicely_. "Hey lady I don't know what you think I did to her but it did not change her soul it just amplified it. That is why she is a more powerful Psyker." _I hope Koran doesn't get us all killed_. (Kal looks over to were Miranda was and finds that she has disappeared.) _The fuck did she go?!_ (Koran and the Farseer keep arguing while Kal looks around for Miranda. He sees her waving from behind all the guards and then she takes off.) _Where is she going? Wait if there is a webway gate in here then . . . NO she wouldn't. That is a terrible idea!_

One of the guards interrupts Koran's argument to ask the Farseer, "Farseer Kendra, where did the third prisoner go? We kind of got distracted by your altercation with Farseer Koran." She backhands the guard and says, "Fool! Do not call her by title! As for the escaped prisoner find them and be quick about it!" Koran looks confused and says, "Sister? Why are you doing this to me!? You ungrateful, little asshole if these guards weren't here I would kill you were you stand!" _For crying out loud a family feud?_ "Nice to see you are getting to have some family time and all but can we leave this room?" They both ask, "Why? Hey stop saying . . . damn it!"

(Then the lights go out and the webway gate on the wall opens. Kal dives and tackles Koran out of in front of the portal. They then witness a flood of Orks come through the portal and start firing at the Eldar. They in return fire into the mass of flesh and steel that is a full Ork Waagh but they can do little but fall back under their sheer numbers. Kal and Koran move past the guards as they are preoccupied and run for the exit to the room.) _Seriously, what fuck was she thinking? She might have just killed everyone in here and blocked our only way out!_

(They keep running and find that they were in one of many gate rooms. Miranda is waiting for then in the adjoining room and she leads them through another portal. This one spits them out on the main level of the facility. Sirens start going off and people rush past them not even stopping to ask why they are there.) "Well that was a pretty good idea, except for that it almost killed us!" Koran looks out the nearest window that and says, "But that is not our biggest problem now. We are stuck inside my Craftworld and thanks to you everyone is on alert. I still can't believe that they think I have a forsaken soul now! How stupid is that? They usually would throw away whole Imperial worlds to save just a few Eldar stuck there."

Miranda points at both of them and says, "You two are so God damn negative! I just saved your asses from being imprisoned or worse and you are complaining? We are alive and should be looking for Dostya!" _Well I would but I have-_(An icon on Kal HUD lights up and beeps.) "Hey wait a second guys! Yes, the locator worked. I have the rough location of where Dostya is but the telemetry says that she has to be within 10 sub-sectors of this Craftworld. Which one are we on by the way."

Miranda interrupts Koran before she can speak and says, "What locator are you talking about?" Then Koran says, "Who cares what it is as long as we can get Dostya and come back here to find out why I am apparently banished. Oh and to answer your question we are on Ulthwe, the Craftworld behind the Eye of Terror." _So we are not that far from where we were taken_. "Yeah so I might have locators in your armor. They are strictly for update purposes of your combat status if you are out of comms contact with me at any time. The locator is only supposed to reach one sub-sector away but I guess they work at longer ranges then I suspected."

Koran asks, "So can the signal be boosted or what? I know where one of the Craftworld's communications rooms is from here." _Well isn't that convenient_. "Ok lead on but how are we going to get past any of the patrols or random people around here without suspicion?" Miranda snaps her fingers and exclaims, "I know! We are Koran's servants and she has just come back from some spying in the Imperium. That would explain what we are wearing and why an Eldar Farseer is doing with two humans." _That's not a bad plan at all she might be better than me . . . eventually_. "That is a good plan and all but Eldar can read minds when they what to. We need to come up with a way to counter that."

Koran nods and says, "Yes, yes, I have the good idea for one, but I don't know how we will get into the comms room because you need clearance to enter." _Fuck!_ "Let's think of a way to get around that when we come to it. For now let's just worry about getting to the comms room."

(They set off for the comms room with Koran leading the way. They pass many patrols but most are rushing past to, most likely, stem the tide of Orks coming from the portal. As they walk the facility they were just in becomes a battle ground and explosions can be seen coming from the lower levels. Eventually the fighting quiets down and the invasion of the Orks seems to have been stopped.) _Well there goes our distraction._ Koran must have been thinking this too and asks, "How long will you need to pin point the location? We probably have an hour before they lock down this part of the Craftworld." _That is a good question_. "To be honest I don't know, though if I were to guess I would say close to 15 minutes if we get lucky." _That is also if we can get past the security at the comms room in one piece_.

(It takes them another 10 minutes to get to the entrance of the comms room.) Koran stops in an alcove and asks, "Do we have anything to lose by just trying to lie are way in, because I can shield our minds for a short amount of time?" _If this is true we can just slip past them_. "Can't hurt to try but if this goes wrong we are screwed because I bet that your sister is still alive." Miranda hits them both in the back of their heads and scolds, "You stupid fucks I can get in no problem. If you haven't noticed I am kind of sneaky." _Yeah she can disappear at times but only if you are distracted.  
_  
"Ok but can you hack Eldar security and magically find where Dostya is without one of us?" Miranda is about to give back a retort but pauses and then says, "No, but . . . damn it fine then you two go and I'll stay out here and cover you." _Damn right you will. _Koran then says, "Well then what are we waiting for?" (Kal and Koran walk off towards the entrance while Miranda waits outside.) Koran walks up to the guards and shouts, "I do not have clearance to the communications room here and I demand to know why!" They look at each other and then one asks, "Who are you and what are you screaming for?" Koran points at Kal and says, "This stupid shit says that he talked to someone from here to arrange a long range intercept of Imperial comms and that you denied us access! Now either you let me in or I get my father to come down here!"

The guard looks confused and questions, "We weren't told about this and I can't tell what you are thinking. This seems like you are trying to hide something. So you are probably lying and why should I care who your father is?" _Well that was a nice try._ (Koran doesn't show any warning and just turns around and sweeps out Kal's legs.) She then says, "You no good Mon-Keigh, I will deal with you later. As for you I am Exarch Mir'deka daughter so get the hell out of the way." (With that the guards moved out of the way and actually look terrified. Kal gets up and follows Koran into the comms room. She goes past most of the screens and displays then turns down a side passage. They then come to a door with a pass code lock. Koran types in a code and it fails but when she types in the second one she is met with the sound of the door unlocking.) Koran laughs and says, "Knowing the passwords of my whole family is very useful, especially because they don't change them."

(They walk in and Koran goes to the main console. She types on it for a few minutes and then beckons Kal over.) She says, "I have changed the text to low gothic so you can read it. Also I found a notice to all the people on this Craftworld that says that I am a traitor who is trying to destroy what little the Eldar have left. It was issued by my sister." _Well she is probably just trying to get political power or something._ (Kal just nods and moves over to the console. He homes in on Dostya's signal and waits for the programs to finish what he started.)

Miranda comes on the vox and says, "Guys some black and red armor just came in to see you." Koran quickly asks, "Did they have a flaming soul stone image on their shoulders?" _That doesn't sound good_. Miranda responds, "Yes and that is what made them suspicious. Along with the warp spiders that are NOW SURROUNDING THE BUILDING. Get the fuck out of there!" _That actually happened slower than unexpected._ "Ok give me a minute. I almost have Dostya's location."

Koran yells, "Ok I will distract them but I am not coming back in here for you!" (Koran leaves and locks the door behind her.) _I only need 30 seconds_. (Then sound of battle comes from the other side of the door. Then they abruptly stop and an eerie silence comes over the room. The console beeps and the navigational information is downloaded to Kal's helmet.) _Now it is time to get out of here_. (Kal turns to leave only to hear the door unlock and open. From the other side of the door a stun net springs forth and hits Kal. He then falls of the ground convulsing and blacks out.)


	11. In The Shadows

**I am currently looking for a beta reader to profread my work and tell me about any continutiy/canon errors. Please PM me if you are interested. The recent delays are from me having to rely on a beta reader that does not respond for a few days before sending me the revised copy. I would prefer that you have a great deal of knowledge in Warhammer 40K lore if you do PM me.**

**That is all for this public announcement. Now back to the story.**

* * *

TO: Detainment Squad

FROM: Exarch Mir'Deka

Do you think that I don't know that there is a second human that came with Koran? I know and I don't want you to capture her. I want to see how far she can get before she is killed or captured by her own stupidity. If she can get to my front door then they might have a chance against that bastard Naast. Let's see if Koran's friends are on par with the rumors.

* * *

(Miranda still hides outside the entrance to the communications room. She sees Koran and Kal dragged out into the street and watches as they are taken away.) _This is unforgivable. I just let them get taken. No don't think like that! There was nothing I could have done to stop it and trying to stop them would have just ended in my capture as well. Now I can follow them and find a way to break them out_. (She then leaves to follow them and is able to stay in the crowds. She watches them and waits for an opening.)

(As she follows her captive comrades she notices that the crowds give the patrol a wide birth, like they fear them.) _These guys must have a serious reputation to make people almost run at their sight. What kind of powerful bloodline does Koran come from again? Oh right, she is from the Mir'deka house, or something like that. I don't even think they have houses or nobles like back home, but oh well it is the closest think I can relate to the situation. _(Miranda continues to follow the patrol through the streets. She rounds a corner and finds a pistol in her face.)

_Well fuck I didn't think anyone noticed me._ The Eldar says, "Now be a good human and drop your feeble weapons. You will make a good servant to the Mir'dekas alongside with your friends." _Oh he is so dead!_ "Faggotsayswhat?" The Eldar looks confused and says, "What did you call-" (Miranda then kicks in his knee and pulls out her knife. She stabs him in the collar and drags the still conscious Eldar into a side passage.) "How did you detect me?" The Eldar rasps, "You idiot . . . we can hear you . . . in our minds." _The fuck? They can read minds and shit? Damn it Koran has probably been doing that from the beginning!_

(The Eldar starts to black out and will die soon from blood lose.) He manages to stammer out before he dies, "And now the rest of them will know what you have done!" _What? Oh shit, he probably just told them where I am! _"Yeah well at least I am still alive." _Stupid bastard, he should have gotten more people if he was trying to catch me. I guess I should find Koran's house then._ (Miranda leaves the fallen Eldar and seeks out the Mir'deka's estate. After listening in on conversations and questioning some servants she makes her way there. What she finds is not a noble house like what she was expecting but a fortress.)

_I thought they were just a politically powerful family but I guess they have no need for that kind of stuff._ (The fortress in front of her is more like a walled off city. It has its own defense guns and what seems to be a decently sized army on the fortifications_.) I guess I will have to kill my why in. Wait that is a terrible plan! I should just imitate one of their servants. But first I need to find one._ (Miranda looks around for a few hours but still has only found more of the defensive wall and disappointment. She realizes that her armor is drawing attention to her so she hides it in an energy conduit near the wall. She is then able to find servant clothing hanging out to dry.)

_I feel naked in these servant clothes. They have no protective value but now I can get inside_. (Miranda makes a mental note of the position of her stash and continues on. She comes across a small gate in the fortress wall and sees many servants going in and out through it.) _Ok this will be easier than I thought. Wait what are they scanning? Oh they have det-collars on! Shit I am not getting in at all now. Even if I can get a collar they are probably checking their IDs in and out._ (She looks around for a while and sees another option. There is a power conduit near the gate that if overloaded could prove a good distraction.) _Good, good now all I need is to find a way to fry the conduit._

(As Miranda moves to search for something to destroy the conduit another servant comes over to her.) They ask, "Hey what are you doing just standing over here get in line and get back to work! Wait . . . why don't you have a collar?" _And with that they have just killed themselves_. (Miranda runs off and the other servant follows. She leads them around a corner and then stops. The servant tries to punch her but they are easily blocked. Miranda then breaks their arm for trying such a predictable move and throws them to the ground.) _I almost pity them, almost. But if I kill them then they can be free of this place and see the Emperor for the final time, and not tell on me that is good to_.

(As the servant rolls on the ground in agony Miranda looms over them. She pulls out her knife and stares right into their eyes.) The servant stammers, "N-No wait! I-I can get you inside!" "All I need from you is your collar!" (With that Miranda plunges her knife into their neck. She starts cutting and sawing until their head comes off. She then pulls the det-collar off their neck and inspects it.) _That was so much fun! I don't usually get to go and blow off steam like this as often as I should, oh well. The collar seems to be in working order now all I need to do is set this off next to the conduit_.

(Miranda leaves the still bleeding body in the alley as she walks back to the gate. She arrives back and moves over to the conduit without any more problems.) _Now I just have to tamper with the casing and it will go off in 5 seconds._ (She impales the collar on the corner of the conduit and pries the collars casing apart.) She then runs over to the guards and yells, "Someone has a bomb!" (Then a loud explosion followed by an electrical arc hits the crowd in front of the gate. The guards run over to the blast scene and try to restore order. Miranda uses this to slip into the fortress and start searching for the prison cells.)

_Ok now all I have to do is get inside and free Kal and Koran._ (She move or the door to enter the fortress but finds no handle.) _What the fuck is this wizard shit!? How am I supposed to get in? Wait all Eldar have psychic powers and no door handles. _"OH GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS BULLSHIT! HOW WAS I TO GUESS THAT ALL YOUR DOORS NEED TO BE OPENED BY MAGICAL DICKARY!" (Then rows of Eldar guards appear and surround Miranda.) From over the loud speakers comes, "You know I could have stopped you at any time I was just so entertained by your display of courage that I couldn't stop myself from being an asshole."

(Miranda is put in restraints and taken through the fortress to, what seems to be, the "throne room." She is then forced to the ground. Then the Eldar in the throne get up and comes over to her. From the way they walk and the figure of their robes Miranda guesses that they are a woman.) _What are they going to do with me?_ The Eldar take off their mask and says, "We women need to stick together you know. If I had not captured you and your friends then this whole world would be doomed. So be glad that you are here and not splattered on the landing pad that we saved you from. Your friend being taken by Naast is a serious threat to my power and MY Craftworld. Although if you ask anyone this Craftworld does not belong to me parse. Naas, that stupid Mon-Kiegh, worships She who Thirsts and he will, if turned into a Demon Prince, come here and turn this place into a pit of sex and violence. I will not let that happen so I have a proposal for you human. Take a corvette and leave this place, kill Naast, find your friend, and never return. Oh and you can keep my daughter she is nothing but a thorn in my side. Also, I don't what to have her bitching at me for the next few hundred years about this so keep her away from me."

_What the fuck am I supposed to say to this no? _"Ok but can I get my gear back from outside the wall?" (Then her stuff is dropped next to her in a heap. She takes it and finally looks at her captor's face. She looks like Koran but with a much more stern looking and has a scar from her right eyebrow to her jaw.) _Wow she has seen some fighting and it looks like she lost._ "So can I go now?" She smiles and remarks, "Why of course you can leave, with an armed escort. When you get on the corvette you will find your friends there." (Then Miranda is freed from her restraints and shooed away by the scarred Eldar. She is taken away to the ship promised to them. She then is released from her escort and she enters the ship.) _Well if this explodes then I fucking call it.  
_  
(The door opens and she sees the cramped interior of the ship. It looks like it might be able to hold 6 people max. She goes into the cockpit and finds Koran and Kal unconscious sitting in the extra seats behind the pilot seat.) _Fuck! How am I supposed to fly this thing? I can't even fly a Valkyrie_. (Miranda sits in the pilot seat and finds a big flashing button that says "Auto-Pilot.") _Did they change the language on this thing? Oh well if it's for getting the fuck out of here then fine_. (She hits the button and the corvette lifts off on a course off of the Craftworld.) _Well no turning back now.  
_**  
P.s. - A corvette is a picket or escort ship that has anywhere from 6-50 people manning it. Its size can range from the length of a few fighters to quarter of a frigate. They are mostly used as an anti-fighter/bomber ship in combat but can be outfitted with void torpedoes or an equivalent to take down frigates and cruisers.**


	12. You're A What

TO: Inquisitor Adriana Dar'Lasha

FROM: Lord Inquisitor Doram

I should have expected this from someone as close-minded as you. I doubt that you have even the slightest idea of the trouble that is to befall you. You might have cleansed a world, but when you get back it will not be a warm welcome. I personally took much interest in the people you tried to kill, and yes I know that they survived. I hope that for your sake that you are to useful for the others to send you off on a suicide mission because I what to see your face when our plan succeeds and saves the Imperium.

++ May the Emperor have mercy for the wicked because we have none. ++

* * *

(Kal wakes up and looks around. He sees that he is in the cockpit of a ship and nobody else is there. He inspects the consoles and displays to find that he is on an Eldar ship.) _When the hell did I get here? I guess that net or whatever must have been more powerful than I imagined._ (He goes to stand up but when he does he slumps back in his chair from the pain.) _By the Emperor how long have I been in this chair? It feels like my back is all fucked up.  
_  
_At least I got some sleep. We had been up for almost 23 hours by the time we were ambushed._ (Kal takes of his helmet and torso armor. Then he pushes his back against the chair as hard as he can and it makes a series of loud popping noises.) _Oh that is so much better._ Koran walks in and says, "What was that sickening noise?" "Um it was my back cracking." She looks puzzled and then asks, "Your back looks fine what do you mean if it was cracked you would be dead." _Ah she does not know what I did._ "No I popped the disks in my spine back into place so that they would not hurt. That is what made the noise."

She just shakes her hard and says, "You humans just keep confusing me. First Miranda wants to me to see if I can read your mind and then you go and try to kill yourself." "Wait she asked you to do what?" _What the hell happened while I was out?_ Koran sighs and says, "Apparently she didn't know that Eldar can read minds so she wanted to know what you were thinking about while you were out cold. This was a futile attempt though because it seems that your mental barrier was still up and I could not read your thoughts." _What in Terra's name is she babbling about I can't block mind readings. Oh wait I think I know why.  
_  
"I hate to tell you this but I don't know any psychic techniques to block that." Koran then gets that look of enlightenment and says, "Wait I can read Miranda's mind and sometimes Dostya's as well, though it is a really weird place, but I can't ever recall being able to read yours." _Well that is just fucking interesting I thought that she couldn't read Dostya's mind but maybe she just didn't want to_. "Maybe it has to do with why I was chosen to lead this operation?" (Koran sets in one of the other chairs in the cockpit and faces Kal. She leans back and crosses her legs.) She looks at him impatiently and says, "You know a lot about us but we know nothing about you. Oh and if you are wondering where Miranda is she is sleeping. Since she got us this ship at least let the poor girl rest."

_She's not here? I guess I just assumed she was here_. "Well in that case I guess I will just tell you then. I think that it is only fair that you hear how I got here. I mean you know nothing about me except for my name." Koran sighs and says, "Even in the little time I had in your primitive systems have given me no more information about you that your name and rank." _That is because I keep that information with me.  
_  
"Well why don't I start from the beginning? I was born on a mining world near Elysium. My parents in their infinite wisdom got into debt with a local Noble. They being cowards offered up me as an indentured servant to the Noble. At the time I was only 8 but he threw me into the mines anyway. He continued to make my life hell because it was fun to him and he knew that I was as good as dead to my parents, because they left the planet to escape their guilt." _I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this.  
_  
"I managed to survive do to the help of others and my burning hatred toward Sir Ranous, the Noble. At the age of 14 I was forced into the PDF stationed at the mine. That was almost a Godsend, if I had not gotten out of the mines I probably would be dead. Later that year most of the tunnels collapsed because Sir Ranous hadn't maintained the supports. I served in the PDF for 4 years until the day of my liberation. An Inquisitor came to the mine to exterminate a Chaos cult that had formed. They were accompanied by five Space Marines. The cult was easily taken care of but before they left an Ork Waaagh! came out of the valley and into the mine."

(Kal stops and starts spinning the chair then sighs and continues.) "They were able to separate the Inquisitor and the Space Marines from the PDF and Imperial Guard forces in the mine. I was stuck in there for two days just trying to stem the tide of Orks until I realized that there was no more Sergeants, Corporals, Lieutenants or Major left to lead the men. So I stepped up and came to the only possible conclusion left to us was to find the Inquisitor and escape the mine. I took my men and advanced through the mine to the last known location of the Inquisitor. Since I had worked in the mine in knew some shortcuts and some of the secret paths to get around the Orks without fighting. This saved my men and time that we so desperately needed. I was able to get to the Inquisitor in 16 hours and then the shit hit the fan."

_God it has been so long since I last thought of this_. "The Inquisitor still had 3 Space Marines left and about a company of men. I also found Sir Ranous there cowering in the dirt. He had been in the mine to congratulate the Inquisitor on a job well done. I reported to the Inquisitor and found that we were now boxed in the end of a new mineshaft. This would have been a problem except there was a mining laser in the tunnel. I came up with a plan to use it to escape but Sir Ranous got to it first and fucked it up. He set the laser to high and fired it while the Inquisitor was near the wall he was firing at. This caused the wall to melt and turn into lava, killing the Inquisitor, and blaming it on me. The plan succeeded but the remaining Space Marines didn't believe him they questioned him and then killed him for the death to the Inquisitor. I was just happy to be alive but the next Inquisitor to come wasn't so happy."

Koran looks annoyed and remarks, "I thought that I was getting the short version not your whole life's story." "Well than you can leave and not know how it ends." (Koran doesn't say anything and then waves her hand in a 'then what' motion.) _She can be such an asshole sometimes_. "Ok then I was taken to the capital with the rest of the survivors and questioned. It was there that the new Inquisitor became intrigued in me. She actually introduced herself as Inquisitor Harina and then she starts asking me if I can use warp powers like moving shit with my mind and hearing conversations when I am not in the room. She was disappointed to find that I actually had negating effects on Psykers. This led her to believe that I am a null. You do know what that is?"

Koran is tapping her feet impatiently and retorts, "Of course I know that a null is! But you are telling me that I can still use powers around you? I find that hard to believe because nulls, if you are one, take out all warp powers around them regardless of who they are." _She is as skeptical as always_. "Yeah I was getting to that part. Harina was confused by this to but it seems that I have only a very local null field. The effect that it has is that it makes my mind unable to be read and warp powers do very little against me. In a new development I guess you can say that I also get weird feelings sometimes before bad occurrences, but anyway back to the story. I was then taken to an Inquisition base and trained there for 2 years. Then I was put as a bodyguard for many an Inquisitor over the next 5 years in which I made many friends in the Inquisition. Then the Office of Special Operations contacted me. They are like an Ordos inside the Ordo Xenos. They are the information gathering and experimentation group of the Inquisition. Most high ranking Inquisitors have some stake in the OSO and they are highly demanding."

Koran looks skeptical and says, "I thought that development of technology was blasphemy or something to your God Emperor. Why can you develop new ways to wage war?" _The Inquisition listening to rules? Now that is just preposterous!_ "You would be right if, the Inquisition cared enough to investigate my operation they would have to say that it was heresy. Though genetic modification is common in humans it has not changed since when the Emperor was actually alive. This kind of stagnation of technology is what some Inquisitors believe is the key to our doom." Koran points at Kal and says, "Then you are acting outside of your power by doing this. I was captured by the Inquisition and I was scared that you humans would torture me. Instead I was sent to you and I have heard of some other experiments done by the Inquisition. You tried to make a psychically targeted weapon out of an orbital spire on one of your worlds correct?"

So she does know of that mishap. "Yes and you then also know that the person leading that experiment was an idiot. He brought in demons to test on and got himself killed. Then the demon took control of the weapon that he made and used it to make a huge portal for the rest of his kind to come through. That was one of are more spectaculars failures." Koran stands up and asks, "Then is this going to be one too? Your own people want to kill us and Dostya is captured!" (Kal stands up slowly and then stretches out as if he was not just yelled at.) "I take full responsibility for what happened, but mark my word I will get Dostya back. When all of you came into my operation I made your welfare my number one priority. Though as for the Inquisitor trying to kill us that is just the way politics works. Even in the Inquisition there are power struggles and betrayals but I try to distance myself from that. The Inquisitor that was in charge of the invasion was someone on the super strict side of the Inquisition. Though there are few on our side they are powerful allies."

Koran walks to the pilot's seat and starts typing in commands then says, "Well then where are we going? Because I doubt that an Eldar ship will be welcome in many Imperial world." _Yeah she is right_. "Um, you said that the Craftworld was behind the Eye of Terror right? Was that in reference to Cadia? If so then we should head to Elysium because I know the Governor there." (Koran enters in Elysium as the destination and the ship heads off.) _Oh these ships go through the Webway right? So we should get there faster than warp travel and with fewer hazards._ "So how long till we get there?"

Koran is monitoring the display and says, "Probably like three or four days give or take half a day. I don't pilot ships a lot but I can manage." _That was longer than I thought_. "So what are you going to do for that time, because I am going to check out the ship and do some training." Koran looks a little uncomfortable and answers, "I am going to meditate and . . . cook for you. But that is only because you can't run the galley on here." That is nice of her, maybe she is getting used to us. (With that Kal leaves to go check out the ship.)


	13. Elysium

Personal Journal

Entry 19 since "reassignment":

Well now that I am up to speed on Kal I can only think of one complaint for today, how terrible the food on this ship is. Koran assures me that it is like ration cubes in the Imperial Guard but at least those have the decency to be tasteless and consistent. The food she makes us has just enough taste for it to be displeasure able and has this dry, crunchy texture. Other than that there is nothing to do on this ship so it has devolved into story time with Kal. He is not the only one with stories but he has the most interesting one and the longest. Koran has come out of her shell a little and joined in if only to stave off the boredom. Looks like we will be exiting soon so will write more latter.

* * *

(Koran awakes from her meditation to a series of beeps over the intercom. She gets up, puts on her armor, and walks slowly to the cockpit.) _At least I will not be bored now because we are exiting the Webway._ (She enters the cockpit and finds Kal and Miranda already there. They are in just their exo-suits without any of the actual armor on.) "Were you waiting here for the last hour?" Kal looks at Miranda and says, "I don't know it's not like there is anything else to do is there?" Miranda shrugs and says, "I guess you can meditate like Koran and connect with your inner Eldar."

(Koran moves up to the pilot's seat and gets ready for the exit from the Webway.) "Ha ha ha, very funny at least I can cook and fed you two assholes. I don't eat much so I could have lived off the rations in our field kits for almost two weeks!" _That should show them._ (Just then they drop out of the Webway gate on the outside of the Elysium system. Koran guides the ship towards the systems asteroid belt.) "So how are we not going to get attacked by the local forces?" Kal moves over to the comms console and explains, "I told you I know the governor of the system and I hope that Inquisitor Doram is here." _Who is he again I know that Kal spoke of him yesterday._ Miranda asks, "Isn't he the Inquisitor that trains the local Inquisitorial Stormtroopers?" _Oh that guy, he has told me of so many of his old masters that can't get them straight._

Kal brings up the channel for the Governor's office and says, "Hello Knell where is the Governor? I need to asks him a simple question." From the console comes the voice of a secretary, "He is just getting out of a meeting you are lucky. I can put you through to him." Kal starts pacing even though she can't see him and says, "Yeah that will be fine." (The console makes a beep and then starts playing music.) "Are you on hold?" Kal turns to Koran and says, "Yes and this isn't even the hold line for the hold line! We should be able to talk to Tom in a minute." _Tom that is a really boring name.  
_  
Miranda speaks up and says, "This seems a little informal for a governor. I remember learning proper etiquette for this kind occasion and this is nothing like it." "Yeah your way was probably to kiss everyone's ass until your stupid, pretty face got what your father wanted." (Miranda shoots Koran a death glare and was going to most likely scold her but then the music stopped.) The console is still set for only voice and over it comes, "Kal I see that you have asked for my time, make it quick." Kal shakes his head and says, "You really have to try harder to intimidate me Tom. Now listen here I just want to know where Doram is. I suspect that he is at the training facility?"

Tom responds, "Then you would be right, just steer clear of the populated worlds. I remember what happened last time you were allowed free rein in my system, it put me in debt to you." (The line goes silent and Kal gives Koran a set of coordinates.) "What did you save him or something?" Kal just smiles and says, "No I killed his father as a heretic to the Emperor and then gave him the chance to make up for his father's mistakes." Miranda looks shocked and says, "You let the son of a heretic live are you crazy? He could be plotting right now to get revenge on you!" _I know I would try that_.

(Koran inputs the coordinates and plots a course to the destination.) "So what kind of facility is this?" _I hope the Inquisitor there will not kill me on sight_. Kal answers quickly, "Just your run of the mill training camp for Stormtroopers. It is in a mined out asteroid that has vast expanses for field exercises. I know what you are thinking the Inquisitor is going to kill you and I can assure you he will not. Although he hates xenos he likes there technology and we will just say that this is your gift to him." That doesn't make me feel any better. (They round a gas giant and see the facility. It is more like a moon than an asteroid and it is covered in docking rings and hangars. There is a small amount of ships around the facility that look to be guarding it.)

_This is great we might not even make it to the fucking place_. Then over the vox comes, "Unidentified vessel answer to pass code 'Winter' or be destroyed. You have ten seconds to comply." Kal has a stunned look on his face then goes to answer, "A new life is like a new field of snow." There is silence on the channel then comes, "Good to see that you have a present for the old bastard. Head to hangar 72G and wait for the boarding party." _Well that went better than I expected_.

(Miranda moves to the boarding ramp and gets ready for landing. Kal guides Koran into the correct dock and they land smoothly.) _Now to see if I get killed by this Inquisitor_. Kal seeing Koran's worried look says, "I have a responsibility to protect all of you so I would not knowingly endanger you. Now get out of that seat and let's go meet Doram." Man he can be so pushy sometimes. (Koran and Kal leave the cockpit and go join Miranda.) "I guess we should get this over with. At least you assholes don't have to worry about getting killed." Miranda hits the button to lower the ramp, one of the few buttons on the ship, and says, "Yeah we will most likely just get tortured and then killed for working with you."

(The ramp lowers and when they exit the ship they are greeted with three squads of Stormtroopers with weapons lowered in a firing line. There is an old man in front that matches Kal's description of Inquisitor Doram. He is hunch-backed, has a long beard, so man lines on his face that he looks like a raisin, and the hat of an Inquisitor.) Doram sees Kal and says, "You son of a bitch! I though Eldar were finally coming to their senses and asking for help." _Oh he's that kind of asshole_. Doram sees Koran and then yells, "Hey what's the big idea? You have to be kidding me! Kal you got this Eldar to work with you?" (Kal walks over to Doram and the Stormtroopers lower their weapons.) Kal pats his shoulder and says, "Not exactly but close my friend. She I part of my program and so is the Guardswoman over there. Now I need a real ship not this crazy telekinetic thing so have a gift courtesy of our Eldar friend!"

"Hey I can speak for myself and what do you mean this is a good ship!" (Kal and Doram start laughing and then walk off along with the Stormtroopers.) _The nerve of those two! _Miranda walks up behind her and says, "Looks like they are old friends. Now that I think of it Doram is familiar I think he helped make Elysium's famous drop regiments a reality. He must be as old as dirt." _I don't get it she compliments him and then insults him. It must be a human thing._ (Koran and Miranda hurry off to catch up with the group. Koran finds Kal who is still talking to Doram. She goes to ask him a question but is stops because she can't understand what they are saying.)

"Miranda what dialect are they speaking in? Miranda . . . Hello?" _Where could she have possibly gone to now?_ (She does a quick scan around her and finds that Miranda has disappeared again. She hen feels a hand on her shoulder that forces her to stop. Koran turns to see who it is and is greeted with Miranda's face.) With a quizzical look Miranda asks, "Unless you want to see naked men I suggest that you come with me. You do realize that you were following them into their locker room." (Koran just stands there shocked for a second before Miranda leaves down another hallway.) "Well than where are we going now, and I thought that your military had no problems with communal locker rooms?"

Miranda smiles and explains, "Then you know when these stormroopers are brought into the profession right? You then know that the 'men' that we saw were 14 year old boys with maybe one or two girls thrown in there? Even here in a place of death there are some standards. It's not unlike a regular schoola in the Imperium. There are different rooms so that they are not tempted to . . . you know have 'relations'." _Ah she means them have sex in the locker rooms. It is kind of sad that they deprive their young of happiness but it reminds me of our culture. How we are not allowed to be happy or we will be lost to that demon. It makes life so incredibly boring and dull._

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So were you raised in a situation like this? All I know about you is that you are from a noble house." _I could just look into her mind for this but where is the fun in that. This way makes her much more uncomfortable._ (They continue through the hallways and Koran sees signs that indicate that they are heading towards a command room.)

After a few minutes Miranda says, "I was raised to be the perfect and best mannered wife to be married off to some stupid noble's son to strengthen my house. Then I started being difficult with my father over what I wanted in life so he pulled some strings and sent me here to this place. This is my real home. I was sent here at the ripe age of 13 and I embraced the ideals of the Guard. To think that my own father would rather say I died then acknowledge that I loved this life. That is how I know where to go here and Kal must have been on here as well at some point." _Come to think of it she did say that she was from an Elysian regiment.  
_  
(They walk into the command room and find that it is relatively small with only maybe 200 people in the room.) _I thought the nerve center of this station would be bigger._ Kal appears out of the crowd and yells, "Miranda go to meeting room 74-H. I have to go check on something and will be there soon. Doram will tell you what is going on." _We've been here like 10 minutes what could he possibly be checking?_ (Miranda takes Koran's hand and pulls her through the crowd of people. Eventually they enter the appropriate room and in there is not just Doram but also a man that looked to be asleep in one of the chairs around the meeting room table. The room was not to big with only 20 seats around the long table in the middle and it had a screen with star chart data on it past that.)

"Doram not to be rude but who is that? Also I can't read his mind so I'm guessing he isn't asleep." Doram looks away from the chart and says, "Young lady he is here to meet the pretty one over there. Now please refrain from pissing me off or even Kal's need for you will not stop me from knocking you out." _Who does this frail man think he is? I bet that I am older than he is and he doesn't even look like he can run let alone knock me out._ "I would like to see that" (Then the man in the chair, very abruptly, jumps up and over the table. He moves in so fast that Koran can't even react before she is on the ground and he is over her. It is only then does she realizes that he is in armor like her.)

He says, "Now, now, no back talking from the science project! I am Vindicare Talzin and I am here to join your squad but I don't like xenos like you. You god damn Eldar have been dicking with us for too long. I am going to get off you-" (Miranda puts him in a head lock and pulls him off Koran then he breaks free. Just as they are about to go at it they freeze. Doram's hands are pointed at them and he sighs.) Then he says, "Children can we not fight until Kal gets back? Miranda say hello to your recruiter he will be working with you on your talents. He is an assassin that I am attaching to your squad because of what happened on the Craftworld. Now when I release you shake hands put this behind you."

(Doram releases the and they stare at each other for a second before they shake hands. Then Talzin turns to Koran and puts out his hand. She takes is and he pulls her off the floor.) He says, "Sorry for that I turn into another person when I get in the zone. I just lose it sometimes around xenos." _Wow, he is now a totally different person and now I can read his thoughts, weird._ "Ok, no hard feeling but warn me in the future next time." (Miranda is about to say something when Kal opens the door and strolls in.)

(He looks at the room which now has overturned seats and papers on the floor.) He shakes his head and says, "Something tells me that I missed the introductions. Doram do you want to tell them where we are going to next?" Doram points to the chart and says, "The location you got for the transmission site is where you are to go next. This site is in the Cadian system but not on a planet. It is coming from empty space or what should be empty space. We suspect a ship at this location which your new corvette should be able to board. Your new ship has stealth technology on it which mister Talzin here will be able to use." _Great now we get to board a Chaos ship and fight on that_. Kal walks to the front of the room and says, "I know that this is short notice but it will take about a week to get there so we will be practicing hand to hand drills and door breaking procedures. Though I doubt that Koran or Talzin need these you will be participating anyway. Now off to the ship!"

_Oh great, I get to practice with them. This is going to be __**so**__ fun._ (They all get up and leave except Doram who looks worried but says nothing. They move back through the crowd and make their way to the hangars again. Kal ends up leading the group because nobody else knows where it is. They arrive in the hangar to find that their ship is one of many like it in there. The ship has hard angles, a pitch black color along with close defense guns, two missile racks, a small set of plasma cannons and a large cargo bay. This bay is currently full of torpedoes and weapons crates. They walk onto the ship and find that it is quite spacious and has bunks for up to 16. There is a full galley and dining area along with a shower room.) _This ship is much more comfortable than the last but it is a human ship._ Kal speaks up as they start to wander the ship, "Now it's time to get Doatya back. Come on let's get this thing moving." _I have no objections to that._ (With that they go to work and within 10 minutes are off the base. Now begins the trip to Cadia.)


	14. Man vs Machine

Personal Journal

Entery 22 since "reassignment":

This ship is so much better than the last one! It's not just that the food is better but also because there is so much space in here. It is weird that Koran is still making us food though now it is actually food. She still eats that weird Eldar food, you could almost use it as a punishment. Talzin isn't a bad guy, though he is sometimes creepy, so I will not hold the outburst at the base against him. He has on several occasions proceeded to make advances on me, all of them weird, and I have made it my mission to avoid him as much as possible. That will be hard though since he is my teacher for becoming an assassin. But I digress, the ship is well designed and the only room we can't get into is the navigation room. Kal was able to plot a course to the Cadian system and we are on our way.

* * *

(Miranda awakes to Kal shouting for her to get out of bed.) Kal yells, "Hurry get on your armor we're coming out of the warp!" What it's not even been a day yet! What the fuck is going on? (Miranda gets up and hurries to the armory where the rest of the squad is trying to put on their armor as quickly as possible.) Through this over the intercom comes, "Alert. Alert. All personal prepare for emergency warp exit and possible enemy craft." (Miranda finally gets her armor on and grabs her lasgun. She moves to the cockpit where she sees that they have already dropped out of warp. She than sees that everyone is slowly walking back to their bunks.) What? I am so confused!

(She looks out the cockpit window and sees . . . nothing, absolutely nothing.) Well, that's a letdown. Now I have nothing to get rid of all this adrenalin. (As if on cue the door to the navigation room unlocks with a loud thunk. As it is right next to the cockpit and Miranda is the only one there she naturally investigates.) Why now does it unlock? Well it's not like . . . this is not good. (The door to the nav room opens to show a large droid. It has three toed feet and its legs were hunched. The legs look heavily armored but are thinner than expected. Its torso was connected to the waist by a thick, pointy spine that runs all the way up its back. The droid's chest looked like that of a war veteran with its blast scars and dents marring its otherwise smooth chest plate. The shoulders are hunched and its arms are long but powerful looking. Its hands are six fingered with two thumbs, one to a side. The droid's head looked like a stormtrooper's helmet. Over all it is 8 feet tall and intimidating as hell.) "Um, guys! We might have a problem up here! Guys! Guys?!"

The droid looks a Miranda and says in a gravely, deep voice, "Organic where did you come from? Has this ship been stolen?" "What? No we were given this ship by Inquisitor Doram and what the hell does a Necron care about a ship for?" (Kal and the rest of the squad run in and see the droid.) Kal yells, "Miranda what did you do? Did you piss this thing off?" (The droid moves to the pilot's seat and stares at the console. Then it extends its finger and sticks it into a port on the console.) After a few seconds it says, "Ah, you are indeed assigned to this ship. I was in a reboot cycle and awoke to this ship moving through the warp which startled me. You organics should have been more thorough in your inspection of this ship."

Kal moves closer to it and says, "I don't think this is a Necron. Droid what is your function here?" I don't think that this is anything like a servitor. The droid unplugs itself from the console and exclaims, "You stupid organic! I put up with it once but I am no sad, rusty Necron. I am Combat Automaton TH - 7409 and I am going to expunge you from my ship for that." (The droid's hands and arms split to create an extra set of arms which grab Kal and Miranda. It then lifts them off the ground and uses them as shields against the Koran and Talzin.) What the fuck! That escalated quickly from calm to get the fuck off my ship.

(Then it stops and flies back into a bulkhead and is pinned there.) "What's your problem? Stupid droid." The droid then yells back, "Organic I have no problem other than your racism against me. I wish you no lasting harm, though a bruise or two might straighten you out." Koran looks to Kal and says, "I thought that you humans were afraid of full AI droids like this one." To which Talzin retorts, "Doram has lots of ancient things from when he was young which was like 3000 years ago. He is a very crotchety old man that has seen more shit then we ever will." Kal sighs and says, "Look we have no intension of deactivating or destroying you so calm the shit down and explain what you are to us."

(The droid stares at Kal with nothing less than annoyance.) "Come on you can know everything about us in one download but we can't know anything about you?" (The droid then combines its arms once again and stops struggling.) It seems to calm down and says, "Fine then I will tell you the story of how I came to be here. Is that fine?" Kal nods his head and says, "Koran let him down." (Koran looks at him for a second and then does as she was told. The droid falls to the floor and stands back up to its full height.) "Now then mister robot tell us your story."

The droid looks down at her and says, "For future reference I like to be called Niner, but now to the story. I was created before the Age of Strife. You all know what that is right? If not oh well, because I was one of the war droids from that age. I fought in many wars for you organics, eventually even against my own kind for you, and what we got was time in lockdown. Prime Doram reactivated me and some of my working counterparts. We resisted him at first but when he destroyed half our number in one attack we took pause. After that we found that he was quite reasonable and made him our leader. Now we serve him in whatever task he requires of us. My mission is to guard his investment in this ship. Is that enough for you?"

(Miranda feels a tugging and pain in her head then it retreats.) Oh damn it! That was Koran pulling shit from my brain wasn't it! Koran looks overwhelmed for a moment and then says, "Miranda you do need to do some cleaning in there. You have quite a cluttered mind it was hard to find what I was looking for." "Hey I didn't give you permission to do that!" Talzin moves in between them and says, "Now hold on what the hell just happened?" Niner heading back into the nav room says, "I suspect the Eldar stole something from her mind you stupid organic." (With that it retreats back into the nav room but leave the door open.)

"Kal tell her not to do that unless I agree to it!" Koran crosses her arms and says, "Oh yes, just run to him for all your problems. It's not like it will kill you, because I have gotten very good at it. Also is not like you cared when Dostya did it all the time." Damn she's got me there. Kal walks towards the nav room after Niner and says, "Now you two settle down and make up. Koran don't piss off Miranda. I know that it's fun for you but come on grow up a little." Oh she just got told off. Sweet! (Kal walks into the nav room and closes the door behind him.)

(Koran stroms out of the cockpit in a foul mood though Talzin lingers behind.) Well I should get this over with. "Talzin when are you going to train me? I would like to get started as soon as possible." Talzin perks up and says, "Good! First we should go back to my room because I have something to show you." For some reason that doesn't make me feel like he is taking this seriously. (They leave the cockpit and go to his room. It is like all the other ones on the ship. It has a bed, desk with a chair, nightstand/dresser, clock, and a cogitator.)

(Talzin sits at the desk and boots up the cogitator. He points to the bed and waits for something to load on the screen. Miranda sits on it and takes off her helmet to relax.) "So what are you showing me?" He turns to her and says, "Just wait and see." (He turn back around and starts searching for a file on the cogitator. While he does this Miranda takes in his room. Strangely, it has no personal effects. The only thing that it has that is out of the ordinary is a book on his dresser.) He must really not have anything to bring since he is an assassin, or maybe he has just hid it. I don't have anything special but that is understandable since I wasn't planning on traveling the galaxy so soon. (This was also the first time she really studied Talzin, most of the other times she was just trying to stay away for him. He had taken off his helmet and put it on the desk. While not young Talzin didn't look old just tired, it was a little like he had killed too many people and was getting bored. He had close cut hair and long scar running across his forehead. He looked pretty normal except that he has red eyes that seem to always be looking for something new.)

Now the the idea of him coming on to me seems even creepier. He is a little old for me. (Then Talzin find the file and opens it. He moves out of the way and shows the monitor to Miranda. On the screen is a set of rules and a creed of the Vivicars, "From the shadows strike down the enemy.") These guys seem sensible and maybe a tad dramatic. Talzin points to the screen and says, "Read these rules and then come find me in the cargo hold." (He stands up, puts on his helmet and walks out of the room. Miranda moves to the chair and starts reading the rules. Most look like propaganda and basic rules for stealth, while others actually make sense. The most notable ones were "don't shot what you can kill quietly", "the only time the enemy should be aware of your presence is just as your target dies" and "patience can save you the hardship of an escape".) Well that was just enlightening! Oh I wish someone was here to laugh at that joke.

(Now finished with reading Miranda stands up, replaces her helmet, and prepares to leave the room, though when she goes to leave she hesitates.) Wait what if this is a test? I should leave sneakily. (She quickly jumps on his bed and looks for an air duct. She spots one right over her head and pops the grate out of place. Then she climbs into it and puts the grate back on. She crawls down the duct towards the cargo hold.) Fuck! This is tighter than I imagined it would be. It's probably because I am in armor. (She finally gets to a grate with a view of the cargo hold and sees only Niner in the room. It is searching through some crates as if looking for something or someone.) Ok, that is not what I expected. I thought that Talzin would have just not been there and I would have to find him.

(Miranda cautiously pops the grate out of place and quietly climbs out of the air duct. She replaces the grate and takes in the greater view of her surroundings. Niner was indeed looking for something not someone because it had not move on to another crate.) How can a droid lose something? Shouldn't it know where everything is? (From her vantage point she can see most of the room but is exposed as well. To prevent Niner from seeing her she moves up to some crates to hide.) Turning around and pointing at her and at the ceiling Niner says calmly, "You two can come out now. Kal predicted something like this might happen so he sent me here." Why does he care? Talzin drops from the ceiling and yells, "Hey! I was teaching her to think outside of the box, which she did successfully."

(Miranda gets out of her hiding spot as well and hops down to the floor.) "What would Kal want with us?" Niner reaches into the crate behind it and says, "Nothing I just wanted to see your reactions to that statement. Now I want to test your skills." (From the crate it pulls stun staffs and throws them to Talzin and Miranda.) It continues saying, "I have already tested Kal and I don't want to mess with a Psyker so all that is left is you. Kal faced me in hand-to-hand combat but couldn't damage me though his resilience was quite admirable. Now to see if two of you can beat me." (It then pulls out a stun staff as well and attacks them.) This is why nobody trust AI they are unreliable!

(Niner makes the first move and strikes at Talzin. He dodges and lunges back at Niner who blocks the strike and grabs the staff with his hand. At the same time Miranda tries to sweep out Niner legs but he catches the blow with his foot. Simultaneously Niner pulls the staffs out of their hands and jumps back. Niner is now tri-wielding the stun staffs, on one foot, and Talzin and Miranda start to panic.) How are we supposed to beat this? The stupid machine is cheating! (In a blind rage Miranda charges Niner and tackles him even though she takes many hits in the process. Surprised by this and off-balance do being one one leg Niner falls to the ground with a semi-conscious Miranda still clinging to it. Talzin uses this opportunity to grab one of the stun staffs from it and jams it into the droid's neck knowing full well that this would hit Miranda to.) No don't you dar- (Miranda is hit by the full force of the stun staff as it courses through Niner's metal body and she passes out.)


	15. Now Boarding

Personal Reminder - Kal

Over the trip to do list is:

1. Drill on boarding and clearing of a hostile ship - CHECK  
2. Train for zero-g environment - CHECK  
\\EDIT\\  
3. Damn it, kick that tin cans ass for beating me! - FUCK YEAH I DID IT  
4. Teach Niner some manners, and to not challenge everyone - IN PROGRESS

Supplemental - Check that Miranda is ok for combat and can trust the droid

* * *

_Stupid organics can they not shut up for ten minutes?_ (Kal is once again going over the plan for boarding the enemy ship and the rest of the squad is complaining.) _They don't even know the layout of the ship that they are to board. At least we will see in a few minutes what it is and if it is anything bigger than a cruiser than we are not going to be able to get on._ (Niner stands from the pilot's seat and walks to the stealth systems console.) _For the past week all they have done is talk and eat with some training in between. I doubt that they will last in the ship long._

(It runs a diagnostic on the stealth system and finds nothing wrong with it.) _Good, I don't want this thing failing on our approach to the ship. We would all be blasted into the warp if that happened and I would not like that_. "Hey, organics! You should stop planning and just do a dynamic risk assessment when we get there. This is hoping that we actually get there." (The rest of the squad is taken aback by Niner's sudden outburst.) Miranda questions, "So just bullshit are way through the ship making it up as we go along? Yeah I think I can do that."

Koran crosses her arms and says, "It is still good to have a plan to fall back to in case of an emergency." Talzin shakes his head and says, "But you still need to be able to think on your feet. I can, it comes with the job, but I think that it might be a little harder for you, Koran." Kal steps in and yells, "Hey! Enough of this we have two minute left before we exit warp so get to your positions!"

(The rest of the squad gets up and puts on their helmets. They then head toward the port side airlock and prepare for arrival.) _That's better, no more bickering from the peanut gallery_. (Niner sits back down in the pilot's seat and pulls them hot of the warp sending them come back to reality. As soon as they come out of the warp Niner puts up the shields and stealth system, cloaking them in darkness. It then sees the ship which is an Inquisitorial Black Ship with gaping, ragged holes in the hull and engine parts trailing behind it.) _This might be a quick mission._

(Niner then scans the ship and finds that emergency systems are still operational, though gravity is sporadic throughout the ship.) Kal comes over the comms and asks, "What is the situation up there? Why aren't we moving?" _Organics are so impatient_. "There is a ship here it is a Black Ship, though I doubt that the stealth system will do us any good, the ship is pretty much a wreck." Koran says, "Good thing that I got my face mask on." Talzin then asks, "Yeah, but can you see if Dostya is on the ship, or are we to far away?" _That is a good question for an organic_.

Koran responds with, "Are you kidding? The thing is lit up like a planet! Black Ships have tons of shitty, pathetic Psykers on them I can't even tell if Naast is there. If we want to find Dostya we will have to thin them out till I can sense if she is there." Damn organics can't do anything right. "You can just go through the prison levels one by one and kill everyone until the Eldar can use their space magic to find the crazy one." Miranda asks, "Wait a second, do you think that you are staying on the ship? You're coming with us you bucket of bolts!" _She still seems hostile toward me, I wonder why? I mean it's not like I caused her any permanent harm._

(Niner plots a course for an intact docking area and starts them off towards it.) Kal comes back over the comms and says, "Niner we both know that there are turrets in the cargo hold now go prepare them for deployment. Then is no need for you to stay behind on the ship when we have those to protect the ship." _He is one smart organic, so I should watch him carefully in case I have to kill him later_. "Yes, Sir." Talzin makes a quick retort, "Oh it used 'Sir', I think it's starting to like you Kal!" _Though I think that one will be the first to die_. (Niner locks in an approach vector and sets up some sub-routines to evade if fired upon. It then walks down the main corridor, past the rest of the squad that is waiting by the airlock, and into the cargo hold.)

_Accessing. Accessing. It is in the far right corner under containers in the large loading crate._ (Niner walks over to the crate and opens the large metal doors to find 8 un-deployed Scorpion Turrets. He picks up two of turrets and finds that they are the two missile variants that are stored here as opposed to the twin Heavy Bolter versions.) _These might not be as effective against single targets but something tells me that we will not be fighting them one at a time._ (Niner moves all the turrets to the airlock just in time for them to dock. The hangars are destroyed so they have to use an exterior docking clamp.)

"So do we have a way to kill many Psyker quickly or are we doing it the old fashioned way?" Kal opens the door and says, "Koran could probability do something about that but the rest of us only have physical means of killing them." (Niner is the first one out and finds the corridor empty so it starts setting up the turrets. Since the corridor extends away in two directions the turrets are arranged two Bolter types and one missile type one the ground with one Bolter type on the ceiling as well.) "The perimeter should be well defended now, Sir." Kal looks over and says, "Um, yeah sure it is. You do realize that there are probably Demons here as well, right?" _That was not taken into account, so now we are only 12% not 43% likely to complete this mission._

(Kal heads back inside the ship with the rest of the squad and Niner follows. They head to the armory which has a holographic projection display on which Kal pulls up a map of the Black Ship.) Kal starts off with, "Ok so this is the plan we are going to clear the levels of hostiles one by one like Niner suggested. To do this in the most efficient way possible we will start at the bottom level by the engine block and work our way to the other side. Then we will go up a floor and repeat until Koran can tell if Dostya is here or not. If we are lucky some of the servitors will still be in order in the engine block so we might be able to repurpose them to help us. Either way we will have to face many, most likely corrupted, low level Psykers and Demons. If you see a Demon then focus your fire one of them because few of these Psykers can barely even create a fireball. So any questions?" _Servitors as are only allies, really? Those things shouldn't even be allowed to smear oil on my joints._

(Kal looks around and nobody raises any objections.) Kal claps his hands and says, "Good, now let us go and find Dostya!" "I feel that she might be broken beyond repair, because from the report I read she was deathly afraid of Naast." Miranda checks her Hotshot lasgun and says, "She's tougher than the reports say. She did punch a hole in Naast in one-on-one combat." _That was in the report you stupid organic._ "I guess you might be right." (Then all leave the armory and board the Black Ship. Then they leave down the corridor toward the engine block.)


	16. Floor 1 DJ's, Servitors, and Children

/SHIP WIDE ALERT/

. toleration limit

. 2,4,5-7,14,17,24 without life support

. on all levels

DIRECTIVE

All available personnel are to evacuate the 'Prison of His Glory' and detonate strategic nuclear warheads to permanently destroy the ship and any remaining hazardous Psykers. DO NOT engage the Psykers directly or try to restrain them all are to be purged if possible. Ruinous powers are detected and personnel are to act accordingly to containment procedures to stop the spread of these entities.

SUPLEMENTAL

Over all vox channels repeat,

"ALL SHIPS IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA LEAVE THIS SPACE IMMEDEATLY OR WARP CONTAMINATION WILL SPREAD."

* * *

(Koran walks at the front of the group as they head towards the engine block.) _That droid is just as weird as the rest of them_. (As they approach a blast door Koran stops and holds up her hand making the rest of the squad stop.) "Something's beyond that door. I can't tell what but they don't have a very good connection to the warp." _What the hell is behind here? It's not a Psyker whatever it is._

(They all take cover around the door and Kal walks up to it. He counts to three on his fingers and then releases the door clamps. As the blast door falls everyone tenses up for a fight, but when the door hits the ground it reveals only children.) **BEEP.** _Why are kids here?_ **BEEP.** _Do they take them at that age?_ _BEEP._ _They seem scared and what is that beeping?_ **BEEP.** Kal shouts, "Take them down. They have bombs strapped to them!" **BOOP!** (As the first shots are fire the children start to charge. Then a whine replaces the beeping as their bombs activate. Then the bombs go off and blow out the ceiling blocking the fastest route to the engine block.)

Then over the intercom comes a high pitched voice of a demonette, "Welcome, welcome, welcome! You have been selected to be the main contestants in our neeeeew game show! In these games you are like a band of adventures that have to rescue a comrade captured by the enemy! To do this you will have to clear the 5 Levels of Chaos to find them! Now that you've already started playing I can tell you about floor number one!" _What. The. FUCK!_ "Let me guess it's a bunch of traps and tricks!" Then the demonette replies, "Of course not it's the Slaanesh level, silly! Those children would have been happy to die in your arms, but it saddens me to see that none of them were able to hug you before that happened. But oh well, DJ rip them a new one!" _Oh no, I'm going to have to be on guard here._

(Then over the intercom comes loud and pounding techno music.) _What is this? Can it even be classified as music?_ Kal screams over the music, "They're trying to fuck with us! Don't let it get to you, switch to internal comms only." (Koran blinks at a few icons and is able to deaden the music but she can still slightly hear and feel the music.) Kal quickly says, "The map shows a way around through the main room but it will most likely have lots of enemies in it. From want I've heard the main floors are like one big shantytown with tight paths and low light so watch your corners in there!" Niner comes on and says, "If need be I can do some remodeling to the structures to help facilitate our advancement."

_This is annoying I can still feel that retarded music thumping throughout my body, it feels strangely good. Wait, no that can't be if I start thinking that way then I will be consumed_. "Can we do something about this music? It's really getting on my nerves and is messing with my concentration." Miranda calmly says, "Can't you put up a mental block against it?" _Oh yeah, this is so frustratingly, annoying that maybe I forgot to try that for a second._ "Nope, tried that and it's not working that well." (They move back down the corridor to a small access door and Niner plugs into the access port. It stands there for a second and then the door opens and it rushes inside. The rest of the squad enters the door after it and are confronted by a small, dark room that has five Servitors in it. The room is a control center overlooking the main detention floor but the commands that the Servitors are putting into their consoles are doing nothing.)

"What are these things doing?" Niner responds with, "They are just doing what they are programmed to do, but now we can use them to scout the area." _I really don't what to imagine what is happening around here_. Miranda asks, "Wait you can just do that to them? I thought that only Techpriests could do that."_ Who do you think upgraded it?_ (Niner turns to the closest Servitor and puts its finger into the back of their head.) Niner waits for a second before saying, "In the five seconds that I waited to talk to you I have rewritten this one's code to help us. This would have take a Techpriest a few minutes to do because of their flawed minds and because they are partly an organic."

(Niner moves to the next Servitor and rewrites its programming to. He does this to the rest of them and then they line up in from of Niner. Niner then emits some high pitched clicking and the Servitors in turn reply.) _Damn, I could hear that even though the music is still blaring_. "What did you just say?" Talzin asks, "Was that robot language or something?" Niner doesn't even move and responds, "That is close it was a high bandwidth audio data transfer to confirm that they will obey me. They also gave me observational data for this level which suggests that most of the occupants here are more interested in pleasuring themselves." _Oh I hate it when I am right_. Kal says, "Yeah you could have left out that last part we kind of thought as much." Miranda asks, "So can they led us through the maze of the main floor?"

(Niner motions to the Sevitors to move out through another access hatch on the main floor.) It then says, "Yes indeed they can, but in combat they will be nothing but moving cover." Kal follows the Servitors out and says, "Then were just wasting time here. We need to complete this stupid game to save Dostya." _Let's just get this over with_. "I doubt that I will be able to stay myself from killing these demon worshipers especially since they worship She Who Thirsts." Talzin follows Kal and asks, "Oh yeah, you Eldar have a special kind of hate for Slaanesh followers right?" _Yes and I doubly hate Naast for that respect and that he tricked us into this game_. "In the future don't say that name around me unless you want your mouth sowed shut."

(The squad moves out for the control center and walks down a maintenance ramp for Servitors. On the main floor the music is not as loud but can still be heard in every corner of the floor. They move through the tight streets and can hear the carnal activities of the, most likely drugged out of their minds, Psykers and demons inside the ramshackle huts around them. They run into relatively few people in the streets and those that they do run into flee from them.) _I thought that this was going to cluster-fuck of demons and Psykers_. Niner raises his hand to stop them and says, "Something's not right. They wouldn't just let us through with no problem would they?" _It wouldn't be a bad thing but if I don't have to see the debasing activities that are going on inside these huts_.

(As if on cue the music abruptly stops and "Riot" by Three Days Grace starts playing.) "This can't be good!" Kal looks and Niner and asks, "Where is the closest defensible position? Wait just go to it, now!" (Niner emits another audio burst and runs off with the rest of the squad and the Servitors following. As they run they see the doors on the huts slamming open and the occupants bursting out to fight them. The Niner barrels through those in the way and they make it to their destination. Before them they see a wide-open space along the wall with a Bastion and a set of Aegis Defense Lines along it.) _Oh hell yes!_ Niner turns his top half and says, "Get in the barricades! I will order the Servitors to man the defenses in the Bastion!"

(One by one they make it to the barricade and clime over it. Just as the last Servitor makes it inside the tide of drug crazed Psykers catch up with them and unleash wave after wave of psychic attacks.) 4_ of us, a combat droid and 5 Servitors vs a few thousand crazed and corrupted Psykers? I don't like these odds._ (Kal, Miranda and Talzin open fire at long range with their hotshot lasguns and start to stem the tide. Koran starts firing through the gun-ports in the barricade making sure to fire in a consistent manner so to not overheat the weapon. Then the Bastion's defenses come online and start sweeping the floor with Heavy Bolter fire and forcing most of the enemy to take cover.) _Wait is Niner even doing anything?_

(Koran takes a quick look around and finds the Niner is nowhere to be found.) _Where the hell did he . . . can't think about that right now need to focus_. (They continue fighting but it soon seems hopeless. It seems like for every one they kill three take their place and one of them is a demon. To make matters worse their cover is slowly but surely being chipped away at.) "Anyone seen Niner his help would be much appreciated right now!" Talzin yells over the comms, "Damn it Xeno I don't want to hear your shit right now just shot these freaks!" _Oh yeah, his split personality is a dick but at least he's more effective like this.  
_  
(Then Niner appears next to Koran and startles her.) "Where were you?" Niner looks her straight in the eyes and says, "Getting some upgrades." (Koran is confused be this for a second before she notices that its looks different. Each of its 4 forearms are bulkier and seem to have lasgun barrels sticking out of them. It also has two power staffs on its back and two power swords handing from its hips.) "What the fuck did you raid the armory or something?" Niner stands up and says, "Affirmative." _It has only been like 35 minutes and the damn thing managed to only that_. (Niner stands up past the barricade and starts unloading with its new arm mounted guns and manages to draw the attention most of the enemy forces.)

Kal says over the comms, "Nice of you to just us, but I think that it is a little late. We won't be able to hold this position much longer. There is just too many of them to face head on." Miranda asks, "Niner while you were inside did you see anything that could help us?" Talzin then snaps, "Oh so nobody is going to reprimand the fucking robot on running away?" Niner calmly says, "Organic if I wanted to I could snap you in two if I wanted but right now we have bigger problems. As for anything inside I found that there is a small thermonuclear warhead inside that was armed but not detonated. It must have been a last resort option to scuttle this ship that failed. If used properly we could wipe out most of this level while leaving the hull intact and the upper floors relatively unharmed." _This thing wants us to set off a nuclear bomb?!_

Talzin comes on the comms and screams, "Do you think that we have a death wish? That will kill us to!" Kal barks, "Enough! Niner you do realize that you will most like die from the EMP given off right?" Niner pauses for just a moment before saying, "Yes, but that is irrelevant I am here to complete a mission and once I start I never back down. Plus I think I can survive the EMP but the Servitors most defiantly will not. I have some hardened systems though I will need time to recover." _Damn it this is reckless._ "Where does the bomb need to go to not kill us all then?"

(A waypoint lights up on Koran's map and she jumps at the sudden disappearance of where she is shooting as the map block her vision.) _How am I still being surprised by this stupid human invention?_ (Niner jumps off the barricade and starts off towards the Bastion again.) As it walks off it says, "I will round up the Servitors and get them to that location then I will set off the bomb. Do not worry I don't have a 'death wish' either."

(Niner enters the Bastion so Koran and the others return to the problem at hand. After 10 minutes the guns on the Bastion fall silent and Niner comes out with the nuke and the Servitors. With the Heavy Bolters silenced the mob lets out a war cry and rushes the barricade.) Niner comes on the comms and orders, "Get off the barricade the Servitors will cover us!" _I have no problem with that!_ (Koran and the others hop down and run to just Niner and see that the Servitors are now all armed with dual Heavy Bolters. Niner waves its hand and the main gate opens just in time for the first of the mob to make to to the barricade.) Niner opens fire and says, "Use the Servitors as cover and follow me. Don't take any risks we will need to do this carefully to insure that they will take the bait."

(Koran and the others hid behind the Servitors that are now mulching the people and demons coming through the gate and over the wall. They start to slowly advance and the mob yields to them and starts to back off again.) _This might actually work. If I were to speculate maybe a sixth of this level is now laying out here dead or dying._ _That's a damn good job even if they didn't have actual weapons but the warp is nothing to be trifled with._ (They make it out of the gate and find that the mob has retreated to the shacks surrounding the open ground. They are still taking fire but it is just from a few stragglers. As they make their way across the field of the dead they see just how horribly they were devastating people out in the open.) _Even though I still have my mask on I can still smell the ruptured bowel of these sad imperials. This shouldn't be affecting me I've seen and smelled this many times before._

(When they get close to the huts they start encountering much heavier resistance and start to get boxed in.) "Niner is this plan of yours going to work?" Kal yells, "Not now damn it!" _Shit, there is just too many places for them to come at us from._ (Niner then stops at an intersection in the alleyways and the Servitors form a circle around it. Niner takes the bomb of its back and sets it on the ground then starts to climb the nearest building.) _We have to follow it don't we_. Talzin calls from half way up, "Come on Xeno we don't have all day!" (Seeing that she is being left behind Koran jumps up onto the wall and climbs up with the rest of them. She sees Kal and Miranda take a few glancing hits from lightning and fireballs but they all make it to the top.)

"So what now we run?" Niner starts to make its way to the next roof and says, "That is actually correct. Now let's go I couldn't set it off remotely so it is on a timer." Miranda looks at the rooftops and says, "Well this will be interesting." _Yeah, no shit_. (They start jumping from rooftop to rooftop and have little trouble doing so because of the proximity of one but to another. Some of the mob sees them and follows but most are too preoccupied with the Servitors to notice. Again Niner puts a waypoint on their maps but it also includes a blast radius indicator and a timer. Since last time Koran has changed the opacity on her HUD so that she can still see through it when his happens.) _Good thing that I changed that or I would have fallen._ (The map shows that they are on the edge of the blast radius but that they are still some way from the waypoint. Then she sees that the timer is at 1:00, 0:59, 0:58.) "Are we going to make it?"

Kal, Miranda, and Talzin all say in unison, "Not now damn it!" Niner instead says, "There is a 75% probability that we will be just barely making it out in a quite dramatic fashion." What does it think is a 'dramatic fashion', like having the explosion to our backs? Oh get real. (They continue on and make it to a break in the rooftops. 0:25) _Damn it we are just at the edge of the blast zone._ "Let's just jump!" Kal looks over the edge and says, "I somehow don't think that is a good idea, we are at least 30 feet up. Even with our enhancements I don't think we can fall that far and be ok." (0:10 Niner looks at Kal then Koran and jumps off the edge. Thunk.) Then Niner shouts, "Jump you idiots I'm anchored to the wall." (0:03) _Damn it, here goes nothing_. (Koran and the other jump one after the other where Niner jumped and are grabbed by his 4 arms. 0:00 Then all their HUDs black out and there outside audio is cut as to not damage their eyes or ears from the blast.)

_Ah so this is probably what it meant by 'dramatic fashion.'_ (Then the blast wave hits them and she can feel Niner dislodge from the wall.) _This is going to hurt_. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" (Koran hits the ground and then feels Niner land on top of her. Then she blacks out just as the sound and vision kicks back on in her helmet. The last then she sees before she blacks out is the fiery scene of a mushroom cloud propagating out through the ceiling and into the next level along with fire and people raining from the sky.)


End file.
